


the boyfriend trials

by kyungsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, saçma bir şey
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus
Summary: Bana doğru birkaç adım attı, birbirimizin dibine girmeden önce de durdu. Aramızda bir metre belki vardı."Oh Sehun?"Onaylamak için başımı salladım."Beni iyi dinle," dedi. Birkaç saniyeliğine alnını ovuşturduktan sonra devam etmişti: "Bundan sonra senin erkek arkadaşın olacağım."Cevap vermeden önce yapabildiğim tek şey gözlerimi şaşkınlıkla kırpmak oldu."...Peki."*biraz saçma bir hikaye :D
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boyfriend Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704151) by [kyungsus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsus/pseuds/kyungsus). 



Sıradan bir lise ikinci sınıf öğrencisi olmak, bazılarının sandığı kadar kötü değildi bence.

Derslerime giriyor, teneffüs sırasında arkadaşlarımla sohbet ediyordum; kafeteryada satılan o lezzetli sandviçleri tükenmeden almaya çalışıyor, akşamları da eve döndüğümde ödevimi yapıyordum, bu şekilde günlerim geçip gidiyordu.

Sadece bir ders çalışma makinesi değildim elbette, okulumuzun basketbol takımındaydım ayrıca. Tabii, sürekli bir oyuncu değildim, zaten sadece oynamayı sevdiğimden dolayı katılmıştım takıma. En büyük başarım, bir kereliğine bir maç için yedek oyuncu seçilmemdi; zaten o da asıl oynayacak oyuncu hasta olduğundan gelemediği içindi. Yine de maçı daha yakından izleyebilmek güzel bir his diyebilirdim.

O gün de, okulda geçirdiğim diğer bütün günler gibi, çatı katında oturmuştum ve artık bizim için klasikleşmiş olan yerimizde öğle yemeğimi yiyordum.

"Kyungsoo-yah," Chanyeol'ün sesi kulaklarıma ulaştığında içi kremle doldurulmuş ekmeğimi ısırmıştım. Tatlı şeyleri severdim ve bu kesinlikle en sevdiğim atıştırmalıklardan biriydi. "Kyungsoo-yah."

"Kyungsoo..." Yanımda oturan Kyungsoo'nun, bu aşırı gürültülü arkadaşımı cevaplamak gibi bir niyeti olmadığını gördüğümde; hafifçe omzuna dokundum ve başını bana çevirmesini sağladım. Elimle Chanyeol'ü göstererek, ikisinin ayrı kalmış bakışlarını birleştirdim ve kendi ziyafetime sonunda geri dönebildim.

"Ne oldu, Chanyeol?" Sonunda cevaplamıştı onu.

Tabii ki Chanyeol, onu çabucak yanıtladı. "O bisküviden ben de tadabilir miyim?" Kyungsoo başını sallamıştı, ayrıca hemen de içinde bisküvileri tuttuğu kabını da saklamıştı göz önünden, bu da Chanyeol'ü sızlandırmıştı sadece. "Sadece bir tanesinin tadına bakacağım, hepsini yemeyeceğim ya!"

"Sorun o değil, Chanyeol-ah," dedi yumuşak bir tonla. "Sadece bu halini beğenmedim... Tadından memnun olduğum zaman sana vereceğim, tamam mı?" Uzun olanın başını sallayıp onayladığını, ardından gülümsediğini de gördüğünde rahat bir nefes vermişti. "Çok geç olmadan daha iyi olmam lazım..."

Ben ise, ekmeğimi bitirdikten sonra, gökyüzüne bakmaya başlamıştı. Bugün bulutlar her ne kadar mavi rengin üstünde fırça darbeleri gibi dağılmış olsa da, güneş yeterince parlaktı... Ancak, Chanyeol'ün elinde tuttuğu kameradan gelen deklanşör sesini duymam ile beraber başımı indirmem bir olmuştu. Gözlerimi kısarak ona ne yapmaya çalıştığını sormuştum. "Kanalıma biraz abone çekebilmek için senin iyi görünüşünü kullanmaya karar verdim," diye açıkladı. "Sen sadece... Gökyüzüne hülyalı bir şekilde bakmaya devam et, zahmet olmazsa."

"Neden işe yarar bir şeyler kaydetmeyi denemiyorsun?" diye sözünü kesti Kyungsoo, elinde tuttuğu küçük kaseye doldurduğu pirinçten yemeye başlarken.

"Ben senin gibi yemek yapmada o kadar yetenekli değilim, Kyungsoo-yah. Evde yaptığım tek şey oyun oynamak..." Kafası utanç içinde yere doğru dönmüştü.

"Youtube'da oyun kanalları popüler değil mi?" diye merakla sordum, çünkü Chanyeol'ün oyunlarda gerçekten iyi olduğundan haberdardım.

Elini salladı, kamerası ile yüzüme doğru zum yaparken: "Oyun oynarken çok küfür ediyorum farkında olmadan," diye homurdandı. "Reklam alma olanağıma büyük bir darbe olacaktır..."

Arkamızdan gelen adım atma sesleri ve Chanyeol'ün kamerasını aşağı indirmesi ile arkama döndüğümde iki üst sınıfın yüzlerimize pür dikkat baktığını görmüştüm. Hemen ayağa kalkıp başlarımızı indirerek onları selamlamıştık.

Uzun boylu olan konuşmaya ilk başlayan olmuştu. "Aranızdan hanginiz..." Duraksadı, büyük ihtimalle ismi hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. "Oh... Sehun?"

"Ben," diyerek parmağımla kendimi göstermiştim. "Neler oluyor?"

Öbürünün bana gülümsemesi, bana rahatlık vermesi gerekirken tek yaptığı şey beni tırstırmak olmuştu. "Hyung-nim seninle konuşmak istiyor."

Bodrum katın oldukça dar koridorlarında ilerlerken birkaç dakika içinde öğrendiğim şeyleri gözden geçiriyordum. Görünüşe bakılırsa bizim bu güzel, temiz, tamamen normal görünen sıradan okulumuzun kendine has bir çetesi varmış; ayrıca bu çetenin liderinin de benimle edeceği bir çift lafı varmış, herhangi bir sebeple. Umuyordum ki bir belaya bulaşmış olmayayım.

Şimdi ise okul binasında hiç bakınmaya bile gitmediğim bir yerdeydim, hem de yanımda iri iki kişiyle beraber. Keskin kaşları ile onlara baktığın anda sana çakı fırlatırcasına geri bakan o gözleri beni korkutuyordu, ne yalan söyleyeyim.

Yaptığım hareketlerin hangisinin saygısız sayılabileceğini düşünüp dururken üst sınıflardan biri önümüzde duran büyük metal kapıyı açtı ve yüzüme güle güle beni içeri doğru itti.

Yavaş adımlarla içeri yürüyordum, her açıdan gelebilecek herhangi bir atağa karşı tedbirliydim. Kendimi iyi koruyabileceğimden değildi tabii ki, ancak karşı çıkmadan da yenik düşecek değildim! Evet!

Arkamdan beni takip eden o adımları durduğunda ben de onlarla beraber durdum.

Etrafa bakınırken, koskoca bir motosiklet görüş alanıma girmişti. Buraya nasıl soktukları beni aşıyordu zaten... Birdenbire sürücü tam önümde durdu ve iki tanesi daha da onu takip etti. Motosikletlerinden indikleri gibi önlerindeki sürücünün yanında beklemeye başladılar.

Deriden yapılmış sürücü eldivenlerini çıkardı ve yanında duran o kişilerden birinin eline doğru fırlattı. Öbürü de ona başka bir çift eldiven uzatmıştı –bu yeni çift de deriden yapılmıştı nedense. Önce çıplak elleri ile saçlarını karıştırdı, sonra hemencecik eldivenlerini taktı.

Eli hava duruyor, bir şeyi talep ediyordu. Çok geçmeden öbür kişi bir tür kap çıkardı. Ortadakinin yüzünü bana çevirmesi ile o kabın içinden çıkan şeyin siyah güneş gözlüğü olduğunu anlamıştım.

Orada dikildim ve bir anlığına sadece baktım ona. Ayakkabıları marka gibi görünüyordu, hem de geleceğimden daha parlaktılar. Mavi okul forması gayet temizdi, içindeki beyaz gömleği de düzgün bir şekilde pantolonunun içine sokulmuş ve yakasında da kravatını güzelce bağlamıştı. Eğer o tamamen alakasız siyah eldivenleri ve güneş gözlükleri olmamış olsaydı, tam dörtlük bir öğrenci zannedilebilirdi.

Bana doğru birkaç adım attı, birbirimizin dibine girmeden önce de durdu. Aramızda bir metre belki vardı.

Boğazını temizleyip konuşmaya başladı.

"Oh Sehun?"

Onaylamak için başımı salladım.

"Beni iyi dinle," dedi. Birkaç saniyeliğine alnını ovuşturduktan sonra devam etmişti: "Bundan sonra senin erkek arkadaşın olacağım."

Cevap vermeden önce yapabildiğim tek şey gözlerimi şaşkınlıkla kırpmak oldu.

"...Peki."


	2. Chapter 2

_ Birkaç gün öncesinde... _

_Güneşin çoktan battığı, rüzgarın da sakince estiği bir akşamdı. Kısa siyah saçlarını iki yana örgü ile ayırmış, o soğuk akşamda sıcak kalmak için ceketine sımsıkı sarılan bir kız duruyordu; okulun spor salonunun önünde dikilmekteydi._

_Günün erken saatlerinde, okulun koridorlarında o uzun boylu, ince yapılı çocuğu gördüğünde anlamıştı, onca zamandır aradığı kişinin o olduğunu. Böyle görünen bir öğrencinin var olması neredeyse imkansızdı, inanılmaz bir şeydi! Kaşları iki keskin fırça darbesi gibi şekillenmişti; kısık gözleri bakışlarını farklı bir tehditkar havaya sokuyordu ve çenesi de tıpkı bir manhwa karakterininki gibi sivriydi._

_Bütün gün etrafta soruşturmasına rağmen tüm öğrenebildiği o çocuğun "belki" basketbol kulübünde olabileceği olmuştu. Bunu ona söyleyen kişiler bile nedense bundan tamamen emin olamıyorlardı. Şansına da bu akşam serindi, bu yüzden duyduğu şeyin doğru olmasını ve burada beklemesinin de boşuna gitmemesini umuyordu._

_Bir süre sonra, binadan birer birer ayrılmaya başlayan öğrencileri gördü. Çabucak adımlarını giriş kapısına doğru yönlendirdi, o fevkalade canlının da bu öğrencilerin arasında yürümesini bekliyordu içinden._

_"Junhee-ssi?" Bir ses dikkatini çekti, kafasını sesin kaynağına çevirdi._

_Ama gördüğü, aradığı o muhteşem kişi değildi... "Ah, Jongdae-ssi..."_

_Jongdae, kızın sesinin üzgün çıkmasına biraz kırılmıştı; sanki onu görmek ona böylesine bir hayal kırıklığı yaşatmıştı. Yine de yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. "Ne yapıyorsun burada?"_

_"Birine bakıyordum da," diye açıklamaya başladı. "Kulübünüzde acaba şöyle biri var mı... şey, çok güzel ve senden çok, çok daha uzun boylu biri?"_

_Jongdae kaşlarını çatmıştı. "İnsanları tanımlamakta çok iyi değilsin, değil mi?" Çantasından büyük bir kitap çıkarmıştı o sırada, birkaç sayfa atlayıp en sonunda kitabı Junhee'nin eline tutuşturmuştu. "Kulüpteki bütün üyelerin listesi burada, belki bulabilirsin."_

_Kızın gözleri her resmi teker teker inceledi, detaylıca; ta ki o doğaüstü güzellikte olan o kaşlarla buluşana kadar. Bakışları ismine kadar takip etti, yazıyı seslice okudu: "Oh Sehun, 2. sınıf, 3. şube."_

*

Boğazını temizleyip konuşmaya başladı.

"Oh Sehun?"

Onaylamak için başımı salladım.

"Beni iyi dinle," dedi. Birkaç saniyeliğine alnını ovuşturduktan sonra devam etmişti: "Bundan sonra senin erkek arkadaşın olacağım."

Cevap vermeden önce yapabildiğim tek şey gözlerimi şaşkınlıkla kırpmak oldu.

"...Peki."

"...Ne? Bu kadar kolay bir şekilde kabul mu edeceksin yani?"

Umarsızca omuzlarımı silktim. "Yani, hep bir sevgilimin olmasının nasıl bir his olduğunu merak etmişimdir, o yüzden..."

"Nedenini bile mi sormayacak mısın gerçekten?"

Dudaklarımda belli belirsiz bir gülümseme oluşurken başımı salladım iki yana doğru. "Aşkta neden yoktur."

"Iy," çetenin başının surat ifadesi ne kadar iğrendiğini belli eden bir hal almıştı. "Bunu senden hoşlandığımdan yaptığım falan yok! Bunun sebebi benim için çok daha önemli olan bir şey." Etrafımda yürümeye başlamıştı, gözleri ise yere dönüktü adımları asfaltı yavaşça geçerken. "Görünüşe bakılırsa küçük kız kardeşim seninle ilgileniyor. Ve benim de senin, kız kardeşimin sevgilisi olmaya layık olup olmadığını anlamam gerekiyor."

"Dur, dur, dur," karşı çıkarcasına ellerimi havaya kaldırmıştım. "Yavaşla biraz, ya eğer ben onun sevgilisi falan olmak istemiyorsam?"

Çete lideri aynı anda hem elini hem de başını salladı. "Bunun olma olasılığı bile yok! Sevgili Junhee'm ne isterse, onu ona veririm ben." Bu sefer bana doğru yürümüştü ve açıkçası... biraz korkmuştum. Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, bu " _lider_ " hiç de serseri gibi görünmüyordu, ancak okulumuzdaki en güçlü kişiydi? Sanırsam bu verdiği aura insanları ondan korkutan şey olmalıydı, birkaç saniye öncesinde benim tarafından kanıtlandığı üzere. "Telefonunu ver."

Hiç karşı çıkmadan, emrine uyarak cebimden çıkardığım gibi telefonumu ona vermiştim. Ekrana birkaç kez dokundu ve bir dakika sonrasında telefonumu bana geri verdi. Ben ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışıp ekranı kontrol ederken, uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Telefon numarasını kaydetmişti ve isim kısmında yazan şey... _Kim Junmyeon_ 'du.

"Seni..." Konuşmaya başlamıştım, ancak fazlasıyla uzaklaştığını görünce sesimi yükseltip bağırmaya başladım. "Seni yarın alırım!"

Başını bana çevirmemiş olsa da, alaycı bir ses tonuyla verdiği cevabını duymuştum:

" _Ben_ seni yarın saat 7'de alacağım."

*

**_yorum yazın yoksa kyungsoo sizi yer_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Aslını söylemek gerekirse, iyi sayılabilecek bir şekilde okula bırakılmıştım; hem de o upuzun, siyah limuzinden inip asfalta adımımı attığım anda almaya başladığım bakışlara rağmen.

Bana gösterilen ilgiyi istemiyor değildim, hatta belki biraz bundan hoşlanmıştım. Fakat tabii ki öbür kişiyi bundan haberdar edecek değildim.

Junmyeon da birkaç saniye sonrasında, _beklendiği_ _gibi_ , gözlüklerini çoktan takmış bir şekilde inmişti. Acaba gizliden gizliye vampir miydi, diye düşünüyordum bazen...

"Ne bakıyorsun?"

Sorusunu duyduğum gibi kendime bir çeki düzen verdim. Beni yeterli bir sevgili olup olmadığım konusunda test edecekti, değil mi?

İlk günden çalışmalara başlamak en iyi fikirdi.

"Erkek arkadaşımın ne kadar yakışıklı olduğunu düşünüyordum." Belki de en iğrendirici sözün dudaklarım arasından çıkmasına izin verdikten sonra tebessüm ettim utanmadan.

O ise sadece gözlüklerini birazcık aşağı indirmekle yetinmişti. "Tatlı sözlerle beni kandıramazsın, Oh Sehun." Ve beni beklemeden, adımlarını hızlandırdığı gibi okul kapısının önünde oluşan kalabalığın arasına öylece karıştı.

Junmyeon gözden kaybolduğu anda omzuma bir elin atıldığını hissettim, beni kendine doğru çekmişti.

"Dostum, neler oluyor?! O kimdi, deminki?" Chanyeol endişeli bir ses tonuyla sordu. "Dün üst sınıfların seninle ne konuştuğunu da anlatmadın zaten!"

Ona hiçbir şey anlatmamıştım çünkü bütün olanların bir şaka olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Demek istediğim... Beni bir tür yer altı inlerine götürmüşler, okulun başıyla görüştürüp sevgilisi olacağımı söylemişlerdi. Eve gittiğimde, oldukça sıradan bir şekilde günlük işlerimi yapmıştım sadece. O gün şahit olduğum bu eşek şakasını bile düşünmemiştim. Tabii bunların hepsi, sabahın 7'sinde Junmyeon kıçım kadar büyük bir limuzin ile kapımda çıkana kadardı.

"Pekala... Kısaca özetlemek gerekirse, o deminki... benim erkek arkadaşımdı."

Bir anlığına bakışmıştık, büyük ihtimalle benim şaka yapıp yapmadığımı anlamaya çalışıyordu. Sonunda şakacıktan koluma vurdu - aslında neredeyse yumruk attı sayılır. "Gey olduğunu biliyordum, bazı zamanlar vücudumu dikkatlice süzdüğünü fark etmiştim."

"Neden senden hoşlanayım ki?" dedim ona ve cümlesinin altında yatan belli belirsiz homofobiye acıyarak. "Ve ondan da hoşlanmıyorum zaten."

"Ama çıkıyorsunuz?"

"Çünkü benden _rica_ etti."

Bir kaşını kaldırmıştı. "Oh, yani kim olursa olsun teklifini kabul ediyorsun, öyle mi?"

"Aslında daha karışık," diyerek açıklamaya girişsem de bana sırıtmıştı. "Boşver, sen anlamazsın." dedim kafasını kendimden uzaklaştırırken.

Sınıfa gitmek için kullandığımız dar koridorda ilerlerken; bir öğrenci, sınav sonuçlarının çoktan öğretmenler odasının önündeki panoya asıldığını duyurdu. Birden büyük bir kalabalık oluştu bahsedilen yerin önünde, biz de o kalabalığa dahil olmuştuk, kağıtta kendi ismimizi görmeye çalışırken.

Chanyeol kalabalığın içine girip insanları itip iç taraflara doğru, panoya daha yakın yerlere yürüyordu. Ben ise sınav sonuçlarımı tahmin ederek, panoya uzunca serilerek asılmış listenin sonlarına doğru yürüyordum. Baktığım kağıdın üzerinde oluşan karaltıya, o karaltının sahibi konuşmaya başlayana kadar dikkatimi vermemiştim. Neredeyse bağırarak: "Hey, bu ne ********** bir sonuç böyle?" demişti arkamdan.

Birinin bu kadar yüksek sesle küfretmesi okulumuz için alışılmış olmadığından birkaç kafa çoktan bizim yönümüze doğrultulmuştu, ben de kimin bu kadar sinirlendiğini görmek için kafamı çevirmiştim. Gözlerimin buluştuğu kişi, yanı başımda sinirli bir şekilde bakan Junmyeon'du. İsmimi - daha da önemlisi aşağılarda olan sıramı gösteriyordu. "Neden bu kadar geridesin?!"

"Ortalama olduğunu düşünüyordum..." dedim üzgünce. Gerçekten de o kadar kötü olduğunu düşünmüyordum. Sonuçta yeteri kadar çalışıyordum derslerime, ayrıca son senem de değildi. Gelecek sene gireceğim asıl sınava hazırlanmak için yeterli zamanım olacaktı.

Kızarak başını iki yana sallamış, sonra da bıkkın bir şekilde parmağını burun köprüsüne dokundurmuştu. "Junhee bu kadar ahmak biri ile sevgili olamaz..." Derin bir nefes verdikten sonra elini omzuma yerleştirmişti, benimse gözlerim ceketimi tutan ince parmaklara çevrilmişti hemencecik. "Görünüş bakılırsa beraber çalışmamız gerekecek."

-

**_bc it aint a story of mine if it doesnt include a boi studying with another boi~_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Suratım duygularımı çok yansıtmasa da, içinde bulunduğum bu binanın mimarisinden etkilenmiştim. Duvarlar büyük, geniş pencerelerle çevrelendiğinden dışarıdaki yemyeşil bahçeyi görebiliyor, içeride olsanız bile doğayı yanı başınızda buluyordunuz. Hatta ev o kadar genişti ki kendimi ilk defa bu kadar ferah bir yerde hissetmiştim.

Gözüme takılan ilk şey, neredeyse hiç halı bulunmamasıydı. Belki koltukların etrafında ve girişte vardı işte, genelde yeri kaplayan fayanslar görünüyordu – parlak ve aksettiren yüzeyleri vardı. _Zenginlere özgü bir şey olmalı,_ diye düşündüm.

Junmyeon-hyung, ana girişte bulunan dijital kilide şifreyi girerek kapıyı açtığı için kimse bizi karşılamamıştı. Okul çıkışında bana arabaya binmemi söylediğinden şu ana kadar tek kelime etmemişti. Ben de çok konuşkan biri olmadığından aslında benim için büyük bir sorun sayılmazdı.

Evde dolaşan adımlarını takip ediyordum sadece, hani bir arkadaşının evine ilk defa gittiğinizde ne yapacağınızı bilemezsiniz ya, öyle işte. Tabii bu benim öyle bir arkadaşım değil, _"erkek arkadaşım"_ dı. Hala söylemesi çok farklı geliyordu...

Merdivenleri çıkıp birkaç kapıyı geçtik. İçgüdüsel olarak başımı çevirerek, bütün kapılardan içeriye bakmıştım – neredeyse hepsinin. Junmyeon hemen görüşümü bloke etmek amacıyla kapının önüne geçip kapatmıştı. "Ne var içeride?" diye sordum merakla.

Yüzünde sinirlendiğine dair belirtiler olmakla beraber, sakin kalmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. "Bu Junhee'nin odası, ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun," diye cevap verdi, ancak ona bön bön baktığımı görünce devam etti. "Bu odaya girmen yasak, seni salak!"

Şey, zaten o odayı çok merak ettiğim yoktu.

Beni götürdüğü oda, misafirleri ağırlamak için düzenlenmiş gibiydi. Ortada büyük fakat fazla yüksek olmayan bir masa vardı ve etrafında da oturulacak yerler. Junmyeon'un oturduğu yerin karşısına oturup yüzüne direkt bakabilmeyi amaçlamıştım. Önüme bir kitap koymuştu. Kitabı okuduğum gibi, benimle dalga geçtiğini hissetmiştim. Bana bakan bu sayfadaki sorular, ilköğretim seviyesi matematik sorularıydı, cidden... "Gururumu zedeliyorsun, hyung," dedim ve hayal kırıklığı ile başımı salladım; fakat aynı anda, Junmyeon'un rahatsız olduğunu, ona bir kez daha 'hyung' diye seslenmem ile vücudunun iğrenerek titremesini görmem ile anlatılamaz bir keyif almıştım; bu yüzden sonunda kıkırdamadan duramamıştım.

"Emin olmaktan zarar gelmez," diye yanıtladı beni, okul ceketinin cebinden bir defter çıkarıp içine bir şeyler yazarken. Acaba... benim tüm davranışlarımı not falan mı ediyordu?

Tam o sırada, kapı sert bir şekilde açılmış ve hizmetçi kıyafetleri içinde, orta yaşlı bir kadını ortaya çıkarmıştı.

Önce Junmyeon'a baktı, sonra bana döndü, sonunda çabucak Junmyeon'a geri döndü. Kurumuş dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme oluşmuş gibiydi. "Ah Junmyeon efendi, neden beni önceden uyarmadınız? Bir misafiriniz olacağından haberim yoktu!" demiş, ardından sessiz kıkırdamalarını gizlemek için parmaklarıyla ağzını kapatmıştı. "Yemek için bir şeyler ister misiniz?"

"Hayır, Elizabeth-ssi, çıkabilirsin," diye cevaplamıştı Junmyeon sıradan bir şekilde, bense gözlerimin önünde bir animeden fırlamış gibi hissettiren bu sahnenin gerçekleşmesine şahit oluyordum.

Bir şey mantıklı gelmiyordu gerçi... "Eğer bu kadar zenginsen, neden bizim okula gidesin ki? Anlamıyorum. Özel bir akademide falan olman gerekmez mi senin?" Çünkü prens tipleri, shojo mangalarda hep o tür okullarda olurlar. Ve evet, bunu biliyorum.

Kitabı "daha zor" sorular içeren bir kitap ile değiştirirken açıkladı: "Babam sıfırdan gelen biriydi, ve tamamen kendi çabaları ile zengin oldu. Bizim de aynı şeyleri yaşamamızı istiyor. Ayrıcalıklara alışmamak gibi, bilirsin."

Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, bir hizmetçiye sahip olmak kulağa bir ayrıcalıkmış gibi geliyordu ama düşündüm ki şu durumda ağzımı kapalı tutmak daha iyi bir seçenekti; önümde beni bekleyen testi sessizce çözmeye başlamıştım.

Çok uzun zaman geçmemişti ki Junmyeon homurdanmıştı. "Bu kadar basit eşitlikler üzerinde çok zaman harcıyorsun..." Yerinden kalkıp benim yanıma oturmuştu, başparmağı ve işaret parmağı arasında kalemini tutuyordu. "Şu şekilde yapmaya çalış." Ardından o tarz soruları çözerken kullanılan daha hızlı olan bir yolu açıklamaya başladı ve gerçekten de faydalı olduğunu düşünmüştüm.

Omzunu sıvazladım. "Teşekkür ederim!"

Omzunun üstünde duran elimi tutmuştu. "Bu yaptığın bir sonraki basamağa çok erken ulaşmaya çalışmak işte." Ve elimi tuttuğu gibi itmişti, umutlarım ve hayallerimi yerle bir ederken.

Sesli bir konuşma kulaklarıma ulaşmıştı – görünüşe bakılırsa Junmyeon da duymuştu bunu, ayağa kalkıp hızlıca kapıyı açmıştı.

"Evde kim var? Bu babamın ayakkabıları değil, değil mi?" Biri ilk kattan sormuştu.

Elizabeth-ssi'nin sesi, öbürkünü takip etmişti. "Ağabeyin eve iyi bir arkadaş getirdi." Bir daha kıkırdamıştı. "Eve ilk defa arkadaş getirdi!"

Junmyeon'un kafası bana ışık hızıyla dönmüştü. Bana işaret etmiş, sonra da kapıdan dışarıya. "Buradan gitmen gerek!" Cevabımı beklemeden kolumu tutmuş, rahat rahat oturduğum yerden kaldırmıştı, mızmızlanmıştım.

"Neden böyle davranıyorsun?!"

Sırtımdan beni iterek merdivenlerden inmemi sağlarken derin bir nefes vermişti. "Junhee evde ve ikinizin birbirinizi görüp tanımanızı sağlayacak bir olanak oluşturmayı henüz risk edemem."

Tüm bu koşuşturma sırasında, parıl parıl bir çift göz ile karşılaşmıştık. Önümüzde şaşkın bir şekilde bakan bir kız duruyordu. Göz göze gelemeden, Junmyeon neredeyse benim merdivenlerden yuvarlanmama sebep olacaktı. "Ağabey?"

Ona yüzünü çevirmeden cevaplamıştı. "Çöpü dışarı çıkarıyorum sadece."


	5. Chapter 5

Sınıfın içerisine biraz hava girmesi amacıyla camları açmış, dışarıda okuldan bir önce çıkmaya hevesli öğrenci kalabalığını izliyordum. Ben de gitmek istiyordum... Kaldırımları tekrar görmeyi umut ediyordum. Evlerin bahçelerinden sarkan ağaçlar, boyumdan dolayı yüzüme çarpan yaprakları... Yakınlarda yeni açılmış olan o pastane, etrafından gelen neşeli sesler... Cildime yansıyan gün ışığı, burnuma ulaşan o ferah koku ve—

"Orada boş boş duracağına buraya gel ve bize yardım et," dedi Kyungsoo, beni ayaktaki uykumdan uyandırarak. "Neredeyse her şeyi yaptık zaten. En azından çöpü çıkar."

Süpürgelerine topladıkları bütün pislikleri çöp kutusuna dökmelerini beklediğim sırada kendimi tahtayı temizlemekle meşgul etmiştim. "Bitti," diye bildirdi Chanyeol, ben de uçlarından tuttuğum çöp poşetinin ağzını bağladım. Çantalarımızı aldıktan sonra zemin kata ilerledik. Ben çöpü atarken onların ileriden gitmelerini, çöpü attıktan sonra onlarla buluşacağımı söyledim.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, ben döndüğümde hala ön girişte durduklarını görmüştüm. Onlara doğru koştum, "Vay canına, gerçekten beni beklediğinize inanamı..." ancak gözlerim başka bir şey ile karşılaşmıştı:

Junmyeon arabasında oturuyor, camından ayakta dikilen ikisine doğru bakıyordu.

"Neden bu kadar geç kaldın?" dedi bana, diğer ikisine de içeri doğru işaret ediyordu. "Şimdi bana inanacak mısınız? Size içeri girmenizi söylemiştim." Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol benden onay istercesine bana bakmışlar, ben de onlara istediklerini vererek başımı sallamıştım. Yine de içeri girerlerken çekingenlerdi.

İlk birkaç dakika oldukça sessiz geçmişti. Junmyeon'un bizi nereye götürdüğü hakkında hiçbir fikrim olmaması benim daha temkinli olmamı gerek kılıyordu.

"Peki, bize hiç gey olduğunu söylemeyi düşünüyor muydun?" diye sordu Kyungsoo birdenbire. Sürücünün bana aynadan hızlı bir bakış attığını görsem de, profesyonel bir şekilde görmezden gelmiştim.

"Gizlemeye çalıştığım falan yoktu, sanki bir tür sırmış gibi," diye yanıtladım, ardından da Chanyeol'e işaret etmiştim. "O biliyordu."

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'e kaşlarını çattı. "Bana söylemedin demek ki?"

"Ne var? Sanki sen sana eşcinsel olduğunu açıklayan arkadaşını herkese anlatıyor musun?" Kyungsoo'nun ona haklı olduğunu mırıldanmasından sonra bu sefer Chanyeol bana dönmüştü. "Sen niye ona anlatmadın peki?!"

Elimi alnıma yerleştirmiştim. "Benim insanlara anlatmamdan hyung rahatsız olur mu bilemedim..." Öksürdüm, ardından gülümsedim. "... _erkek_ _arkadaşı_ olduğumu..."

"Arabayı durdur," Junmyeon birden sürücüye emretti. Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol birbirlerine endişeli bakışlarla döndüler. Ben ise ondan özür dileyerek, onu sakinleştirmeye çalışsam da beni susturmuştu. "Vardık."

Biz önceden inerken, Junmyeon bir kez daha gözlüklerini geçirmekle meşguldü. Bizi havalı bir restorana götürmesini beklerdim ancak şimdi burada, bir hazır yemek zincirine ait bir şubenin önünde duruyorduk. Kyungsoo önümüzde dikilen büyük McDonalds'ın gideceğimiz yer olup olmadığından şüpheli bir şekilde bakıyordu, fakat çok geçmeden içeri girerken Chanyeol de onu takip ediyordu arkasından; ancak ben Junmyeon'un da arabadan inmesini bekleyip onun yanından yürümeyi tercih etmiştim. Tek kelime etmeden, sipariş alınan sıraya girdik. Chanyeol kolunu sallıyordu ki onu görebilelim, nerede olduklarını anlayalım, sanki boyu yüzünden onu zaten fark edemiyormuşuz gibi.

Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, tüm bu sessiz, neredeyse var olmayan Junmyeon ile benim aramızdaki iletişim üzücü hissettiriyordu. Biliyordum ki normalde sessiz biri falan değildi; arkadaşlarıyla konuşup gülüştüğünü koridorlarda, kafeteryada, arka bahçede görebiliyordum... Belki sadece benim çevremde yeterince rahat hissetmiyordu. Bu yüzden bu işi kendim halletmeye koyulacaktım. "Bu tarz yemekleri sever misin ki? Açıkçası, senin için en fazla içten içe pişmanlık duyacağın bir şey olabilirmiş gibi geliyor."

Tek kaşı havaya kalkmıştı. "Doğduğum günden beri hiç böyle bir yemeği ağzıma sürmüşlüğüm yok."

"Çocukken bile mi?!" Acımadan edememiştim. "Bu çok hüzün verici..."

Bize sıra gelmesiyle cüzdanını çıkarmıştı. Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol siparişlerini verirlerken o benimle konuşmaya devam etti. "Bugünkü konseptimiz halk insanının yemekten hoşlandığı yiyecekleri bulmak."

Cevap olarak sadece gözlerimi kırpabilmiştim, yeniden, tamamen şaşkın bir şekildeydim. "Beraber misiniz?" Tezgahın arkasındaki kız sormuştu ansızın.

Panik yapmış ve Junmyeon'un elini tutmuştum. "Evet, biz çıkıyoruz!" diye belirttim.

Kızın kafası karışmış gibi görünüyordu. " _Peeeki_ , tebrikler?... Sorduğum şey, dördünüz birden beraber mi sipariş verecektiniz, buydu." Havada bir çember çizerek hepimizi gösterdi ve tam o anda, yerin dibine bir delik açıp, oraya saklanıp bir daha yüzeye çıkmamak istemiştim.

Ancak Junmyeon olanları sakin bir şekilde karşılamıştı, bana neyi seçmek istediğimi sorup, istediğimden iki tane sipariş etmişti; herhalde öbürünü kendisi için söylemişti diye tahmin ediyordum. Parayı uzatmıştı sonrasında. Kız ona üstünde sipariş numarasının yazdığı bir fişi verdiğinde ne yapacağını bilmiyormuş gibi bakıyordu etrafına, ta ki Kyungsoo ona diğer sırayı gösterip, açıklayana kadar: "Siparişimizi beklememiz gerekiyor. Sen gidip otur istersen, ben ve Chanyeol..."

Junmyeon kafasını salladı. "Hayır, aslında bunu denemek isterim."

"Pekala, ben seninle kalırım," diye yanıtladı. "Dört menü sipariş ettik, tek kişinin hepsinin taşıması zor olur." Ben ve Chanyeol başlarımızı sallayıp, oturmak için güzel bir yer bulmaya gittik.

Yerlerimize geçtiğimiz anda Chanyeol bana dönmüştü: "Dostum, Junmyeon çok..."

"Evet?" En kötüsünü duymaya hazırdım.

"...Harika biri!" Afallamıştım. Daha da coşkulu bir şekilde devam etti: "Bizimle tanıştığı ilk günde bize McDonalds ısmarladı!" Ne yalan söyleyeyim, ben de hyung'un bugün iyi olduğunu kabul ediyordum. Yaptığı tek şey bizi yemeğe götürmüş olmaktı. Tabii, biz "köylüler" ile kendisinin bulunduğu sınıf olan "burjuvalar" arasındaki sınırı çizmiş olsa da çok ciddi bir şey söylememişti.

En önemlisi, kaygılı bir şekilde tuttuğum elini benimkinden çekmemişti.

Bekleme sırasına baktım ve Junmyeon'un Kyungsoo ile konuşmakta olduğunu gördüm. "Neden bahsettiklerini merak ediyorum..."

Ama yanımdaki arkadaşımın benim ağzımdan çıkanları dinlediği falan yoktu. "Hey, mukbang falan mı çeksek acaba? Çok izleniyorlar, hem uzunlar da, reklam alma oranımızı artıracaktır..." Chanyeol çoktan telefonunu çıkarmış ve gelecek olan yemeği çekmek için birkaç açı deniyordu ki hyung ve Kyungsoo tepsilerimizi masaya getirmişti.

"Nasıl..." Junmyeon sorusunu sormaya çalışmıştı tepsiye bakarak – herhalde çatal bıçak bulmaya çalışıyordu, ancak benim hamburgeri saran kağıdı açıp, heyecanla büyük bir ısırık aldığımı görünce durmuştu. Kağıttan sıyırdığı, parmakları arasındaki yiyeceğe dik dik baktı. "Ah, gerçekten de çok yağlı görünüyor..."

"Belki bir dahaki gelişinde daha hafif bir şeyler denemelisin," diye önerdi Kyungsoo. "Neden bunu sipariş ettin ki zaten?" Ben ise hapır hupur yiyor, bana oldukça lezzetli geldiğini belirten sesler çıkarıyordum, ayrıca hamburgerin ekmeklerinin arasındaki sostan sızan birkaç damlanın parmaklarıma akmasıyla iğrenmiş bakışları da üzerime çekmiştim maalesef.

Junmyeon hamburgere tekrar baktı. "Böyle bir şeyi ilk defa yiyişim..."

Chanyeol'ün parmakları sallanmıştı, çabucak kamerasını Junmyeon-hyung'a çevirdi. "Ne?! Daha önce hiç hamburger yemedin mi?"

"En azından McDonald's gibi bir hazır yiyecek zincirinden..."

Çok geç kalmıştık, lensini çoktan ona odaklamıştı. Chanyeol sinir bozucu YouTuber sesi ile monoloğuna başlarken onun yerine utanmaya başlamıştım. "Pekala arkadaşlar, bu gerçekten inanılmaz ama... Bu hyung–" Dudaklarımın kenarları, Junmyeon'un bu kelimeyi duyması ile yine kaşlarını çattığını görmemle kıvrılmıştı. "...diyor ki bu hayatında yediği ilk burger olacakmış! İnanabiliyor musunuz?!"

"Yediğim ilk burger demedim! Dedim ki–"

Chanyeol bir anlığına kamerayı aşağı çevirmişti. "Hyung, lütfen bir şey deme ve sadece yemeğinin tadını çıkar, tamam mı?" Junmyeon ona ' _tamam'_ anlamında işaret yapana kadar beklemişti.

Monoloğuna devam ederken, Junmyeon'un onun bu saçmalığına uymasına hayret etmiştim, gerçekten de hiç hamburger yememiş gibi davranıyordu. "Pekala Sehun, en azından iyi birini bulmuşsun." Kyungsoo ağzına bir dilim kızarmış patatesi atmadan önce demişti.

"Biliyorum..." diye cevapladım bir tutam hoşnutsuzlukla. Junmyeon şimdiden Chanyeol ile, uzun boylunun aşırı arkadaş canlısı yanı ve basit kişiliği sayesinde yakınlaşmıştı; sonuçta Chanyeol ona 'hyung' diye seslenmiş olmasına rağmen hiçbir tepki vermemişti... ayrıca o anda ağzına Chanyeol'ün parmaklarının uzattığı soğan halkalarını da unutmamalıydım. "Hey, yeteri kadar görüntü çekmedin mi hala? Onu biraz rahat bıraksana, yesin azıcık." dedim Chanyeol'e.

Birkaç saniye boyunca daha onu çektikten sonra kamerayı Kyungsoo'ya çevirmişti bu sefer. "Ne var burada Kyungsoo-yah?"

Chanyeol'ün telefonunu indirip normal insanlar gibi yemek yiyebilmek için uğraşmamız yaklaşık on beş dakikamızı almıştı. Junmyeon yemekten etkilenmiş gibi görünüyordu, her ne kadar başta damak tadı için fazla yağlı olduğunu iddia etmiş olsa da benden daha önce bitirmişti hamburgerini.

Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol biraz temiz hava almak için dışarıda bekliyorlardı. Ben de Junmyeon'un ellerini yıkamaktan dönmesini. Kapı açıldığı gibi gözlüğünü takmıştı, kaçamak bir şekilde attığım bakış da bana önceden eldivenlerini de ellerine geçirdiğini göstermişti.

"İyi görünüyorsun," dedim ona iltifat etmeye çalışarak. "Farklı bir gözlük takmışsın."

Sırıttı. "Beni bu üniformadan başka bir şey giyerken gör bir de." Üzerindeki okul kıyafetlerine işaret etmişti.

"Görebilir miyim?" diye sordum onu şaşırtacağımı bilerek. Ve şaşırmıştı istediğim gibi, orada öylece durmuştu birkaç saniye.

"Evet, aslında..."


	6. Chapter 6

Bugün... Bugün iyiydi.

Gittiğim her türlü buluşmada en iyi görüntümde olmaya çalışsam da, bu Junmyeon-hyung ile ilk buluşmam olacağından – hakkımda kötü düşünmesini istemediğimden çok fazla abartmamaya çalışmıştım, en beğendiğim gömleğimi ve kot pantolonumu giymiştim sadece... Hyung bana onu okul formasından başka bir şey ile görene kadar beklememi söylediğinden biraz endişeliydim, gerçi o da sonuçta bir erkekti, çok da şaşıracağımı düşünmüyordum.

Ancak belki de... Belki de Chanyeol haklıydı. Bunca zamandır eşcinsel olmuş olabilirdim. Bugünkü kıyafet seçimi – o görkemli – vücudunu ortaya çıkarıyordu ve zaman geçtikçe gözüme daha da iyi görünmesiyle – _tabii ki heteroseksüel bir adamın gözüyle_ – ben de daha çok korkuyordum...

Kimi kandırıyordum ki... gözlerimi bile alamıyordum o kı—

"Ne alacaksın?" Arkasına dönüp bana sordu, düşüncelerimden beni çıkararak. Çoktan en yakın kahveciye varmıştık demek ki.

"Buzlu americano." Aklıma gelen ilk şeyi söyleyivermiştim...

Gün, onu bir sanat müzesine götürmem ile başlamıştı. Bu fikir için gereken bilgiyi almak zor olmuştu; Junmyeon'un kız kardeşi Junhee ile arkadaş olan, voleybol kulübümüzün lideri Jongdae-ssi ile konuşmak zorunda kalmıştım. Ancak her şeye rağmen, bu fikirden yeterince hoşnut olmuşa benziyordu. "Junhee sanat ile ilgilenir, ben de hoşlanırım," diye açıklamıştı birkaç parçayı gezerken. Bir saat geçip de neredeyse tüm sanat galerisini bitirdiğimizde, kuruyan boğazlarımızı yumuşatmak amacıyla bir kahveciye gitmekte karar kılmıştık.

"Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse biraz şaşırdım, beni öyle güzel bir mekana götürebileceğin aklımdan geçmezdi," dedi Junmyeon, karşımdaki koltuğa otururken. "Sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum." Ben ise basitçe başımı sallamıştım _buzlu_ _americano_ mu yudumlarken. Cebinden o küçük not defterini çıkardı yine ve hızlıca bir şeyler yazdı. "Pekala. Şimdi benim ilgi alanlarımı kapsayan bir aktiviteyi tamamladığımıza göre, bir de senin ilgi alanlarına ne kadar hakim olduğunu görmeliyiz." Sırtımı dikleştirip, elimdeki içeceğimi de masaya yerleştirdim. "Basketbol yetenekleri görelim bakalım."

Basketbolda o kadar iyi sayılmazdım, fakat çok kötü de değildim. Belki onu etkileyemeyebilirdim bugün ama kendime tekrar tekrar söylediğim üzere hiçbir zorluğa kafa tutmaktan vazgeçmeyecektim, bu yüzden bu teklifini kabul ettim. Yakındaki bir basketbol sahasına (bir otobüse binip Junmyeon'u hiç olmadığı kadar rahatsız gördükten sonra) varmıştık. Junmyeon bize bir basketbol topu almaya giderken, ben de gömleğimi çıkarmıştım, içime giydiğim tişört ile daha rahat bir şekilde oynayabilirdim.

Junmyeon geri döndüğünde elindeki topu benim yönüme doğru fırlattı, top ayaklarıma doğru döne döne ilerlerken o da önce kollarıma dokunmuş, sonra karnımı hissedip sonra da göğsüme...

"Hyung," dedim merakla. Bana aldırışsızca bakmıştı. "Ne yapıyorsun?"

"Not alıyorum," diye cevapladı. "Eğer uygun bir erkek arkadaş olmak istiyorsan her zaman fit olmalısın."

*

_"Junhee-ssi... Bunu niye yapıyoruz ki?" Jongdae sokakta tur atarlarken şikayet ediyordu._

_Junhee yollarında liderlik etmeye devam etti, adımları git gide hızlanıyordu. "Nedense içimde burada Oh Sehun ile birlikte olacaklarına dair bir his var!" Sokağın sonuna yaklaştıklarını gördü. "Oh Sehun'un_ _basketbol_ _oynamayı sevdiğinden bahsettiğine eminsin değil mi? Bu saha, ağabeyimin bana ziyaret edeceklerini söylediği müzeye en yakın olan saha!"_

_Jongdae o anda bakmayı kesti ve sadece ayaklarının onu götürmesine izin verdi, zaten çok geçmeden Junhee'nin sırtına çarpmıştı. Kendini toparladığında, kafasını Junhee'nin bakmakta olduğu yöne çevirdi. O sırada Junhee'nin elinin kendi saçlarına dokunduğunu hissetti, zorla dizlerini kırdırmıştı kafası Junhee tarafından aşağıya ittirilirken. "N-ne oldu, Junhee-ssi?"_

_"Şşş!" Onu susturdu, endişeli bir şekilde bakarken. "Onları gördüm ancak..." Gizlendikleri yeşilliklerin arasından onları gözetlemeye çalıştı. "Ne yapıyorlar öyle?"_

_Jongdae daha fazla bekleyemeyecekti, bu yüzden o da yeşilliklerin arasına daldı ve gördüğü şey onu şoke etti._

_Junmyeon, Sehun'un vücuduna etraflıca dokunmaktaydı, gözleri bu ikisini ilk fark ettiğinde Junmyeon'un eli Sehun'un omuzundaydı, sonra aynı el karnına gitmiş ve bu şekilde devam etmişti... "Bu ne lan..." Kendini küfretmeden önce zar zor durdurmuştu, fakat yanında birden birinin kıkırdadığını duymuştu. Junhee oldukça keyifli görünüyordu. "Junhee-ssi?" diye sordu kaygıyla._

_"Bu harika!" Heyecanlı bir şekilde açtığı gözleriyle belirtmişti. "Çok iyi bir poz, hemen referans olarak kullanmak üzere bir fotoğraf çekmeliyim!" Çantasındaki eşyalar arasında gezindi elleri, telefonunu eline aldığı anda iyi bir açı ile bir fotoğrafı çekmeyi başarabildi. "Kai-yah buna bayılacak, eminim!"_

_Jongdae'nin yüzü,_ "Kai-yah" _sözleri ile daha da düşmüştü. Demek ki başka erkekler ile de konuşuyordu... Eh, tabii ki yani... Junhee gibi bir kız için, Jongdae az sayıda rakibi olmayacağı gerçeğini kabul etmek zorundaydı. "K-Kai-yah? Çocuğun adı yabancı ismi gibi," dediğinde, Junhee başını sallamıştı iki yana._

_"O bir kız," diyerek açıkladı Junhee, Jongdae de rahat bir nefes almıştı. "Instagram'den tanışmıştık, birbirimize çizim taktikleri veriyoruz, bazen de havadan sudan konuşuyoruz işte. Gerçekten çok iyi biri, onunla tanışmayı çok istiyorum!" Telefonunu çantasına geri attı. "Her neyse, o da bu tür er..." Bir saniyeliğine kendi sözünü kesti, cümlesini tekrar düşünüyordu. "...o da erkek_ _model_ _çizmeyi çok seviyor, bu yüzden birbirimizle böyle referanslar paylaşıyoruz, yardım amaçlı."_

_Kızın yanında duran çocuk tekrar kafasını o ikisine çevirmişti, Junmyeon hala nedense Sehun'un vücuduna dokunmaya devam ediyordu, bir bilim insanının deney faresini incelemesi gibi... Kendi kendine düşünmeden edememişti:_ "Junhee, seni seviyorum ancak ağabeyin kahrolası tuhaf bir tip."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, şuna bak!" Chanyeol'ün bana uzattığı telefonuna baktım, bana gösterdiği... " _Final Fantasy VII_ 'nin yeniden uyarlanmış sürümünün fragmanı!" Ardından Kyungsoo'nun omzuna da dokunmuştu, aynı şeyi ona da gösterdi. "Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, şimdi evdeki oyunu en baştan oynayasım geldi."

"Sınav haftasına sadece bir ay kaldığının farkındasın, değil mi?" Kyungsoo ona hatırlattı.

"Umurumda değil," alaycı bir ton ile yanıtlamıştı. "Ayrıca o kadar da uzun sürmüyor bitirmesi, tabii eğer oyunda iyiysen."

Birbirleriyle didişmelerinden çoktan bıkmış hissettiğimden, şu an içerisinde olduğumuz teneffüs sırasında biraz olsun uyuyabilmek amacıyla masaya doğru uzattığım kollarımın üzerine yerleştirmiştim kafamı.

Çok geçmeden, kapıda duran birkaç öğrencinin konuşmaları kulağıma ulaştığında, kısık sesli bir " _Sehun_ " kelimesinin de geçtiğini duyar gibi olmuştum; ama kafamı kaldırıp da neden bahsettiklerini dinlemeye üşeniyordum açıkçası. Bu yüzden kendimi uykuma devam etmeye zorlamıştım ancak birisi yanı başıma gelip, masayı sallayacak kadar güçlü bir şekilde yumruğunu vurmuştu.

Bu kişi Junhee'den başkası değildi.

"Oh Sehun!" İsmimi bağırırken yüzünü de benimkine yaklaştırmıştı, hemen geri çekilmiştim dolayısıyla. "Seninle konuşmam gerekiyor!"

"N-ne?!" demiştim, ellerimi havaya kaldırıp aramızdaki boşluğu açmaya çalışıyordum. Chanyeol'ün kafasını bizim tarafımıza çevirdiğini gördüm, ayrıca Kyungsoo da izlemekte oldukları fragmanı durdurmuştu. Sanki tüm sınıf önlerinde oynanan tiyatroyu izliyor gibiydi.

"Seni bulmak ne kadar zordu haberin var mı? Sonunda, bütün emeklerimin sonucu bu..." Yumruklarını yeniden masanın üzerine yerleştirmişti, yüksek bir ses oluşturduğundan yerimde zıplamıştım neredeyse. "Sana bir teklifim olacak..."

_Ah, hayır... Hayır, hayır, hayır._

Bu konuşmayı tekrar yapmayacağım!

"SENİNLE ÇIKAMAM!" diye bağırmıştım bana teklifini yapamadan. "BENİM BİR ERKEK ARKADAŞIM VAR!"

Cevap, sessizlik olmuştu...

...takibinde bütün sınıfın alkışlaması. Her biri beni kutluyordu, bunu tahmin ettiklerini söylüyorlardı, sonuçta _"hiçbir ilişkim yeterince uzun sürmemişti"_ ve benzeri. Ve önümde dikilen kız... heyecanlı bir şekilde zıplıyordu?

"Ciddi misin sen?!" Junhee'nin küt kesilmiş kısa saçları havada uçuşmuştu. "Geçen gün gördüğüm şeyin hayal gücümün ürünü olmadığını biliyordum!" Ona baktım, neden bahsettiğini anlamayarak. Ardından kendisi cümlesine devam etti. "Geçen günlerde benim için aday birinden bahsetmişti zaten – o an anlamamıştım ama, seni teste tabi tutuyor herhalde, değil mi?" Ona gösterdiği anlayıştan dolayı teşekkür edecektim ki yeniden ciddileşmişti. "Ama ben sana çıkma teklifi etmeye gelmedim! İstediğim şey, bu yılki resim dersi projem için bana modellik yapmandı."

Rahatlıkla bir nefes vermiştim. "Yaparım. Ancak bir şartla..." Gülümsedi, ben de devam ettim. "Benimle beraber işbirliği yapman gerekiyor."

"Ne işbirliği?" Merakla sordu, önümdeki boş sıraya geçip yüzünü bana yakınlaştırmış, sesini de kısmıştı. Öbür öğrencilere baktım – konuşmamızı dinlemekte olan Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo da dahil olmak üzere, birazdan söyleyeceklerimin _bir erkek arkadaşım olması gerçeğinden daha özel_ olduğunu anlatmaya çalışarak. Önceden yaptıkları işlerine geri döndüklerinde, neredeyse fısıldarcasına ona açıkladım:

"Ağabeyinle gerçekten ilgileniyorum."

Benden uzaklaşırken yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade vardı, aralanan ağzını eli ile kapatmıştı. Ardından ise sevimli bir şekilde gülümsemişti, "Anlıyorum," dedi. "O zaman seninle romantik bir şekilde ilgileniyormuşum gibi davranmalıyım, değil mi?" Başımı sallayarak onayladım. "Çok zor olmayacak, sonuçta yürüyen manga karakteri gibisin! Eğer bana öyle bir fırsat verilmiş olsaydı, hayatımın sonuna kadar seni çizerdim..." Bana iltifat ederken kıkırdamıştım.

Hey, şu an yaşanan iyi hissettiriyordu. Junhee gerçekten iyi bir insandı.

Sıranın üzerindeki telefonumun ekranı yandığında ikimizin de gözleri ona döndü. Bir mesaj geldiğini söylüyordu.

"Ağabeyimden, değil mi?" diye sormuştu, onu _"Sevimli hyung"_ diye kaydettiğimi gördüğünde.

Endişeli bir şekilde güldüm, mesajı açtım.

_"Bugün akşam yemeği için evimize gelmen gerekiyor._

_Geç kalma, yoksa birkaç puan kırarım."_


	8. Chapter 8

Burayı geldiğim birkaç sefer sonrasında alışmış olduğum koridorlarda yürüyordum, Junmyeon'u takip ederek mutfağa girdim. Ne beklediğimi bilmiyordum açıkçası, hyung gibi zengin birine yaraşır pek çok aperatifle başlayan ve ana yemekle devam eden bir akşam yemeği ya da daha alçak gönüllü bir yiyecek, belki bir kase erişte gibi. Fakat Junmyeon-hyung beni bir kez daha şaşırmayı başarmıştı.

"Hyung, yemek nerede?" diye sormuştum boş masayı göstererek.

"Sen," derken beni işaret ediyordu parmağıyla, "hazırlayacaksın." Belki de böyle bir şeyi planladığını, yemek odasını geçip onun yerine mutfağa girdiğimizde anlamalıydım. Saftım.

"Ama—" Karşı çıkmaya hazırlanmıştım, yaptığım yemeklerin hastanelere düşürecek kadar kötü olduğunu söyleyecektim ki çenemi kapatacak bir şey söylemişti sonrasında.

"Senin yemek yapma yeteneklerini de görmem gerekiyor. Junhee'ye uygun, lezzetli bir yemek yapabilecek misin, göreceğiz." Kısacası önümdeki bu engeli aşmam gerekiyordu. Umutsuz yüzümü gördüğünde devam etti. "Onun damak tadına uygun tariflerden bihaber olabileceğini düşündüğümden sana bunu vereceğim."

Bana uzattığı kitabı aldım. Kitabın ismi _"En Lezzetli – ve Şaşırtıcı bir Şekilde Kolay! – 3 Michelin Yıldızlı Restoranların Gizli Tarifleri!"_ gibi bir şeydi. 3 yıldızlı tarifi geç, ben rameni zar zor pişiren biriydim...

"Bu arada çekinme, buzdolabından istediğin malzemeyi alıp kullanabilirsin." Tezgaha yakın bir tabureye oturup beni izlemeye başladı, sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha çok baskı altında hissettirecek bir ortam oluşturdu aynı zamanda.

Bir süreliğine sadece sayfaları çevirdim, ardından gözüme en kolay gözüken tarif üzerinde çalışmaya başladım, aralarında en kısa yazı o sayfadaydı, bu yüzden daha az efor sarfettireceğini düşünüyordum. Buzdolabından birkaç şey çıkarıp dikkatlice tezgaha serdim; hiçbir şeyi dökmemeye, kırmamaya dikkat ederek. Görüşüne bakılırsa özel bir sos falan hazırlamam gerekiyordu ancak o kısmı tamamen atlamayı düşünüyordum açıkçası...

Bir tava alıp ocağın üzerine yerleştirdim, küp şeklinde doğramaya çalıştığım fakat daha çok dikdörtgene benzeyen et parçalarını pişirmeye başlamadan önce tavaya biraz yağ dökmüştüm. Soğanları doğruyordum ki gözlerim bana ihanet etmiş ve gözlerimin köşelerinde damlalar oluşmaya başlamıştı. Önümü göremememe rağmen devam etmek zorundaydım ve bunu yapmaya devam ederken birden işaret parmağımda bir sıcaklığın oluştuğunu hissetmiştim.

Kanıyordu.

Hızlıca bir peçete alıp silmiştim, işime geri dönecektim ki hyung'un benim yönüme doğru yaklaştığını görmüştüm, üstelik dırdır etmeye başlamıştı: "Neden dikkatli olmuyorsun?" Çabucak bir yara bandı alıp bıçaktan kaynaklanan küçük kesiğin üzerine yapıştırmıştı. Bana kızmaya devam edecekti ki, burnuna ulaşan başka bir koku sebebiyle burnunu kırıştırmıştı. "Et!" siye bağırmıştı aklına geldiğinde. "Ocağı söndür, bunlarla ben ilgilenirim!"

Ocağın altını kısmak amacıyla koşarken, içimden etin yanmamış olmasını umuyordum, tavanın üzerinden gri bir duman yükselmişti bile. Maalesef ki etin alt kısmı birkaç yanıkla kaplıydı... Başarısızdım. Hemen etleri ters çevirip en azından biraz eşit pişsin diye uğraşmıştım. Junmyeon benim koşup biraz önce doğradığı soğan ve sarımsak parçalarını tavanın içine atmış, beklemeden tavayı elimden almıştı. Ocağın üstünde sallıyor, onu hayranlıkla izlemeye zorluyordu. Etleri havada zıplattığında beklentilerim tavan yapmıştı, hani şefler yapardı ya, eti ters çevirirlerdi; ancak buna ulaşamamıştı – etler yere yapışmış, sebzelerin oluşturduğu sos ile birlikte yeri boylamıştı.

Biraz önce olanlara inanamayarak sadece birbirimize bakıyorduk.

"Şey, en azından hala tavada birkaç parça kaldı," demiştim modunu yükseltmeye çalışarak. Bana sinirli bir bakış atmıştı, sonra ise birden gülmeye başlamıştı.

Şaşırmıştım ancak ona katılmam uzun sürmemişti.

Gülüşünü sevmiştim.

"Bu duyduğum en güzel şeydi." Romantik bir dizide duyacağım tarzda bir cümle söylemiştim.

Ve bunu söylemem ile Junmyeon-hyung iğrenmiş bir şekilde bakmıştı yeniden. Fakat Elizabeth-ssi'yi, mahvettiğimiz mutfağı temizlemede yardım etmesi için çağırmak üzere arkasını dönmeden önce, dudaklarının kenarlarının kıvrılıp küçük bir tebessüm ettiğini gördüğümü düşünüyordum.

*****

_Kapı, neredeyse kıracak kadar bir kuvvetle açılmıştı, bunun arkasında da evin küçük kızı vardı. Junhee koşa koşa gelmişti onu eve getiren arabadan iner inmez, amacı ise ağabeyinin ve sevgilisinin neler yapmak üzere olduklarını görmekti. Tabii ki onlar üzerinde casusluk falan yapmaya çalışmak gibi bir niyeti yoktu, sadece merak ediyordu o kadar._

_Ancak oturma odasına girdiğinde gördüğü şey beklediği bir şey değildi!_

_Junhee'nin ağabeyinin kafası sevgilisinin, Sehun'un omzunun üzerine düşmüştü rahat bir şekilde. İkisi de koltuğun üzerinde oturmuş, ellerinde tabak tutuyorlardı, içinde küçük boyutlarda et parçaları vardı ve... soğan olduğunu tahmin ettiği sebzelerle karıştırılmıştı. Uyuyakalmış gibi duruyorlardı ikisi de, bunun anlamı ise ağabeyi, Sehun'u kendine yakın biri olarak sayıyordu, çünkü Junhee biliyordu ki ağabeyi asla bir yabancının yanında gözünü kırpmazdı._

_"Bu dilediğim her şeyden çok daha iyi!" Heyecanla kendi kendine fısıldamıştı. "Ortam da çok hoş hem de, ben iyisi mi bir referans fotoğrafı çekeyim!"_

_Junhee cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp olabildiğince çabuk bir şekilde bu anı kalıcılaştırmıştı. "Kai-ssi'nin bunu da görmesi gerekiyor." Memnuniyetle olduğu yerde kıpırdandı. "Elime sürekli böyle materyaller getirdiğin için çok teşekkürler ağabey!"_

_Fotoğrafı gönderecekti ki o sırada arkadaşından bir mesaj gelmişti. "Ah, demek şu sırada çevrimiçi!"_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: kai-yah! az önce ne olduğunu görmen gerek!_

**_kimkai_ ** _: ne oldu lol ^^_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: *Fotoğraf*_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: eve vardığımda aynen böyle duruyorlardı!_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: inanabiliyor musun hehehe_

**_kimkai_ ** _: oh_

**_kimkai_ ** _: bu önceki sefer fotoğrafını attığın çocuk mu?_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: evet! ismi sehun, ağabeyimin sevgilisi_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: ağabeyimin hiç bu tarz sevgi gösterilerini yapan taraf olacağını tahmin edemezdim_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: hey kai orada mısın?_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: işin falan çıktı herhalde!_

**_kimjunhee_ ** _: hemen bir şeyler çizmeliyim ben de! hehe teşekkürler ağabey_


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol'ün evinin yolunun üstünde aldığımız yiyecekleri yere yerleştirdi Kyungsoo, benim yatacağımın yer yatağının yanındakinin üzerine serilmeden once. Tabii, atıştırmalıkların ambalajlarından gelen hışırtı seslerini duyan Chanyeol dikilip patates cipslerinden birini açtı hemen, bacaklarıyla bağdaş kurmuştu koltuğun üzerinde.

"Yavaş yavaş ye, boğulacaksın," Kyungsoo uyarıda bulunsa da bu uzun boylu arkadaşımıza karşı duyarsızmış gibi görünüyordu. Biz yer yataklarında yatarken Chanyeol koltukta uzanacaktı. Kendi evi olduğundan kendi yatağında yatmasının koltukta sıkışmasından daha iyi olacağını söylesek de, yatmadan önce biraz sohbet etmekte diretmişti.

Her iki ya da üç haftada bir oyun gecesi düzenliyorduk, ve bu gecelerin çoğunluğu yatıya kalarak bitiyordu. Bugün de onlardan biriydi, ama bu sefer gerçekten yatıya kalmayı kararlaştırmıştık (çünkü Chanyeol Final Fantasy 8'i bir günde bitirebileceğine bizi ikna etmek istiyordu); bu sebeple cilt bakım ürünlerimi yanımda getirmiştim – yüz maskemi uygularken, gözlerim dizlerimin önüne yerleştirdiğim telefona dikiliydi, ekran bir kere bile yanmadığı için hayal kırıklığına uğramıştım.

"İyi misin?" Chanyeol katur kutur yemek seslerinin arasında sormuştu. Başımı sallayarak onayladım ve yaptığım işe devam ettim.

Kyungsoo da uyku maskesini gözüne geçirdi ve derin bir nefes verdi. "O zaman uyuyalım." Sağ tarafına doğru dönerek bize sırtını çevirmişti.

"Hey!" Chanyeol uzanarak omzuna vurdu. "Uyumadan önce biraz konuşmaya söz vermiştik! Hani filmlerde yaptıkları gibi!" Aslında ona hiçbir söz vermemiştik.

Maskesini kaldırdıktan sonra Chanyeol'e, yüzünde kızgın bir ifade ile cevap verdi: "Ne hakkında konuşacağız ki?"

Chanyeol bir anlığına düşündü. "...Kızlar?"

"Hangi 'kızlar'?" Bize karşı hiçbir kız konusunda konuşmadığından dolayı biraz merak etmiştim açıkçası.

Ona karşı bakışlarımız sonrasında, daha sessiz bir şekilde devam etti: "......Anime kızları..."

Kyungsoo tam ona vuracaktı ki, abartılı bir şekilde kafamı yastığa gömerek dikkatini çektim, bana dönmüştü merakla sorarken: "Her şey yolunda mı? Sabahtan beri moralin bozuk görünüyor, doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse."

Bu sefer onlara sırtımı ben döndüm, gözlerim yaşlandığından göz temasını kesmeye çalışıyordum. "Evet, her şey yolunda."

Kulağıma yeniden hışırtı sesleri gelmişti, Kyungsoo ayağa kalkmış olmalıydı. Birkaç saniye sonra da önümde çökmüştü zaten. Elini çenesine dayadı ve bana baktı. "Sehun, biliyorsun, hep en yakın arkadaş olduğumuzu söylüyorsun, değil mi?" Başımı salladığımda devam etti. "O zaman bugün ne yaşıyorsan bize anlatır mısın?"

Chanyeol de hemen onun yanındaki yerini almıştı, bu sır perdesini aralamak isteyen bir kararlılıkla gözlerini benimkilerle kilitlemiş, aynı anda parmakları arasındaki kurabiyeyi ısırıyordu. Kaybetmiş bir şekilde nefes verdim ve onlara telefonun kilit ekranını gösterdim.

"Hey, ne tatlı bir köpek bu!" Geçen gün eve dönüş yolunda, parkta gördüğüm bir köpek ile beraber çektiğim fotoğrafı arkaplan yapmıştım, Chanyeol amacımı anlamayarak buna bağırıyordu.

"Bir tane bile bildirim yok!" diyerek açıkladım durumu. "Junmyeon son zamanlarda bana hiç mesaj atmıyor."

Chanyeol'ün kaşlarını büzüp hayal kırıklığına uğramış bir şekilde baktığını görmüştüm, Kyungsoo da elini alnına götürmüştü. "Bu muydu yani?""

"Hayır!" Kızgınlıkla cevap verdim, ama çok seslice değildi cevabım, sonuçta Chanyeol'ün ablası öbür odada uyuyordu o sırada. "Şimdi düşünüyorum da, şu ana kadar sadece bir ya da iki kez mesaj attı bana! İnanabiliyor musunuz?" Onlara anlatmamış olsam da, attığı o mesajlar da hyung'un beni sorguya çekercesine sorduğu birkaç soruydu sadece.

Kyungsoo yorgun bir nefes verdi. "Sevgili yaptığından beri gerçekten kafamı ağrıtmaya başladın Sehun."

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı Kyungsoo'ya dönerek. "En azından önceden iyiydi! Sen her zaman kafa ağrıtıyorsun!"

"En azından çalışan bir kafam var!" Kyungsoo bağırdı ve Chanyeol birkaç saniye ona boş boş baktı. Birdenbire yaşadığı bu öfke patlaması sebebiyle neredeyse kahkaha patlatacaktım.

"N...Ne?!" Chanyeol böyle homurdanmaya devam etmiş olsa da, Kyungsoo onu görmezden geldi ve bana döndü. Elini uzattığında telefonumu ona verdim.

Bir süreliğine mesajlarımızı okuduktan sonra, "Vay canına, cidden doğruyu söylüyormuşsun, ha..." dedi. Telefonumu geri verdi, bu sefer sol avucuna çenesini yaslarken yüzünde sıkıntılı bir ifade vardı. "Hatta ilk mesajı bile sen atmışsın..."

"Ayrıca fark ettim ki hyung beni hiç erkek arkadaşı olarak anmadı." Şüphelerimi gidermeleri için onlara baktığımda aldığım tek geri dönüş üzgün bakışlardı. Hyung'un beni sevgilisi olarak çağırmış _gibi_ olduğu tek an ilk günümüzdeydi...

"Biliyorsun, her ilişkide, iki tarafın da bu ilişkiye kendilerini adamış olmaları gerekir. Karşı taraf için her şeyi yapmaya, yardım etmeye ve ilgilenmeye adamış... Ne zaman ki biri, bu ilişki için daha çok uğraşmaya başladığı zaman; işler onlar için zorlaşır ve bu ilişkiden eskiden aldığı hazzı hissedememeye başlar... Tüm diyeceğim bu."

Kyungsoo ayağa kalkıp yatağına geri dönerken onu izledim. Chanyeol de sırtımı pat patladıktan sonra yerine geri dönmüştü. Nefes verdim, hyung'un beni hiçbir zaman sevgilisi olarak görmeyeceği gerçeğini kabul ederek. Alarmlarımı çoktan kurduğumdan dolayı telefonumu yakın bir yere yerleştirip uyumaya çalıştım. Ancak bildirim sesinin beni uyandırması çok geç olmadı.

Telefonum için ben daha uzanamadan, Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo mesajı okumak amacıyla arkama geçmişlerdi.

_"Mesajını cevaplamadığım için özür dilerim._

_Çocukların, kişisel olarak halletmem gereken birkaç sorunları vardı da."_

Kişisel olarak halletmesi gereken mi...?

İyi olup olmadığını merak ettim. Yorgun muydu? Umarım ki değildir.

"Kyungsoo-yah'nın söylediğini hatırla, Sehun!" Chanyeol bana seslendi. "Kendi değerini düşürme!" Başımı salladım, bu doğruydu! Beni _"Junhee'nin erkek arkadaşlığı adayı"_ olarak çağırıyor olabilirdi fakat benim de kendi hayatımda halletmem gereken işlerim vardı!

Derin bir nefes aldım, cesaretimi toplamaya çalıştım. Sonra hızlıca yazmaya başladım.

_"Biliyorsun, ilişkilerde iki tarafın da kendini bu ilişkiye adamış olması gerekir_

_Ben bu ilişkiye her şeyimi veremem, karşımdaki bunu yapmazken"_

Kyungsoo'ya gösterdiğimde başını sallayarak onayladı. "Mükemmel! Hemen yolla!"

Chanyeol'ün önceden yediği cips paketini aldım ve cevabını beklerken ağzıma bir parça attım.

Yeni bir mesaj geldiğini bildirdiğinde hepimizin gözleri ekrana kilitlenmişti.

_"?_

_Junhee_

_kız arkadaşlık görevini_

_iyi bir şekilde_

_tamamlayamaz mı_

_demek istiyorsun yoksa?"_

Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo aynı anda birbirlerine baktılar. Kısa olan konuştu önce: "Benim düşündüğümü mü düşünüyorsun?"

Uzun olan başını sallayarak onayladı. "Evet... Anlatacağı şeyi ayrı ayrı mesajlarla yazdığı gerçeği?" Dudağını büktü. "Bunu yapan insanlar, mesajı gönderdikleri kişinin acı çekmesini istiyor olmalı."

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi, dönüp telefonumu ele geçirdi: "Ona cevap falan vermiyorsun!"

*

_Hafifçe esen meltem saçlarıyla bir süredir oynuyordu. Bacaklarının oturmaktan uyuştuğunu hissetti, bu yüzden vücudunu çevirip koltuğun üzerinde uzanmaya başladı. Ellerinin arasında tuttuğu telefonuna uzun süredir bakmaktaydı. Sehun son mesajında ne demek istemişti ki? Telefonun ekranı kendi kendine kapandığında; gözleri bahçedeki yeni açmış, renk renk, güzel çiçeklere dönmüştü. Sehun neden ona cevap vermiyordu ki?_

_Sahi... kendisi neden bunu düşünüyordu ki şu an?_

_Sehun'un ne hissettiği umurunda değildi. Önemli olan tek şey, kız kardeşinin yanında durabilmeye uygun olup olmadığıydı! Ayrıca doğrusunu söylemesi gerekirse, şu anda Junmyeon'un Junhee hakkında attığı mesajını cevaplamamış olması; Sehun'un şansını tehlikeye atmıştı!_

_Birkaç puan kırmayı unutmamak için telefonuna not alacaktı ki bir şey onu durdurdu._

_"_ Hyung _!"_

_O sinir bozucu kelime zihninde yankılandı._

_Aslında_ hyung _olarak çağırılmayı severdi. Okuldaki bütün biraderleri ona "_ hyung _" diye seslenirlerdi. Bu kelime, saygı belirtirdi, çetesindeki pozisyonu için minnettarlık gösterirdi. Ancak, o salak ne zaman ağzını açsa, bu kelimeyi farklı bir şekilde kullanıyordu sanki. Sanki..._ aşk _ile idi. "Iyy," öksürdü. "Of..." Her an kusabilirdi şu an. Alnından akan teri sildi._

_"Ağabey? Burada mısın?" Junhee'nin ona seslendiğini duydu._

_"Evet, Junhee! Koltukta oturuyorum..." Kardeşi yanına yaklaşırken bir önceki oturma pozisyonuna geri dönmüştü. Beraber arka bahçedeki temiz havanın tadını çıkardılar bir süreliğine. Birkaç dakika ardından Junmyeon düşüncelerini toparlayabilmişti. "Junhee..." Kız kardeşinin güzel gözleri onunkilere meraklı bakışlarla döndü. Junmyeon içini çekti, tam olarak ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek. "Birinden özür dilemek istiyorum..."_

_Junhee nazikçe gülümsedi, ağabeyinin bu yönünü kolayca insanlara gösterecek bir tip olmadığını bildiğinden durumu anlayarak. "Pekala."_

_Endişeyle saçını kaşımıştı. "O çocukla barışmak için bir şeyler yapmak istiyorum. Ama..."_

_"Ne yapman gerektiğini bilmiyorsun, değil mi?" Ağabeyi çaresizce başını aşağı yukarı sallarken, kız kardeşi kıkırdadı._ "Çocuk diye bahsettiği Sehun olmalı... Umarım ciddi bir şey olmamıştır, hehe!" _diye düşündü._

_"Bir erkeği ne mutlu eder, bilmiyorum yani..."_

_"E ağabey, seni ne mutlu eder?"_

_İşaret parmağını dudaklarının üzerine bırakıp bir anlığına düşündü. "Hmm... Herhalde, senin gülümsediğini görmek benim için yeterli oluyor!" Kız kardeşinin bu yoruma kıkırdamasını görmesi ile, omuzları yaşadığı ümitsizliği göstermek üzere düşmüştü. "Sana ne yapmam gerektiğini bilmediğimi söyledim Junhee, bana yardım et!"_

_"Tamam, tamam," Junhee kendine gelebildikten sonra cevaplamıştı. "Onun sevebileceği bir şey yap, ama buna varını yoğunu ver! Üzerinde ne kadar uğraştığını gösterebilecek bir şey olabilir. Mesela, annem bir park yaptırmıştı, babamın ismini vermişti parka. Hatırladın mı? Hehe!"_

_Junmyeon'un gözleri yeri kaplayan çimenlere döndü. Öyle bir şeyi hayatta yapamazdı... ama belki..._

_"Ah, ağabey! Neden önce arkadaşlarından birini telefonla aramıyorsun, eğer neyi sevdiğinden emin değilsen?"_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bütün vücudu terler içinde uyanmıştı Junmyeon o sabah, saçları o kadar nemliydi ki alnına yapışmıştı, bundan rahatsız olduğunu söylemek az bile kalırdı. Yatağın üzerinde doğruldu, yastıklarını sırtını yaslayabileceği bir şekilde düzeltti ve biraz önce olanları düşünmeye başladı._

_Çok, çok kötü bir rüya görmüştü. Bir kabus olmalıydı gördüğü._

_Okulun arka bahçesinde başlamıştı rüyası, hemen sağdaki köşenin ardında, istenmeyen gözlerden ırak olan o köşede. Burada gerçek hayatta bazı serserilere ders verdiğini hatırladı, yanında kardeşleriyle birlikte... ama bu rüyada tam olarak çıkaramadığı biri vardı orada. Uzun boyluydu, vücudu da inceydi ve..._

_"Hyung!"_

_Böyle seslenmişti bu çocuk, ona doğru koşarak, kollarına doğru – sarılmak amacıyla değil, hayır. Bu çocuk gerçekten de dudaklarını Junmyeon'un dudaklarının üzerine kapatacak cüreti göstermişti; ve bu bir kaza sonucu falan da olmamıştı, ellerini kafasının çevresine sarmasına, onu yakında tutmasına bakılırsa._

_Ve onu daha da korkutacak bir şekilde, rüyasındaki Junmyeon bundan hoşnut gibi görünüyordu!_

_Nefes alabilmek amacıyla öpüşmeye ara verdiklerinde, Junmyeon bu öptüğü çocuğun kim olduğunu görebilmeye çalıştı, ama keşke hiç yapmamış olmayı diledi gözleri Sehun'un parlak bakışlarıyla kesişince._

_İşte böyle uyanıvermişti. Birdenbire kendine bir tokat attı, sonra da seslice bağırmasıyla çığlığının geniş odasının duvarlarında yankılanmasını sağladı: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_HIzlıca kapısı açıldı, sanki baskına uğramış gibi. Kapının ardında endişeli görünen yaşlı bir kadın vardı. "Efendi Junmyeon, iyi misiniz?!" diye sordu Elizabeth, sonrasında genç efendinin yatağında oldukça sıradan bir şekilde oturmakta olduğunu görünce bakışı değişti. "Ne oldu? Yine bir böcek falan mı gördünüz yoksa?"_

_Junmyeon bıkkın bir şekilde gözlerini yuvarladı. "Böceklerden korkmuyorum bile..." Elini alnına götürüp terini sildi. Düşünceli bir şekilde saçlarını karıştırdı biraz. Başını, kapıda bekleyen kadına yeniden çevirmeden önce yaptığı son şey; derin bir nefes vermek oldu, alnına yavaşça vurmuştu yapmayı düşündüğü şeye inanamadığı için... Açıklama bekleyen kadına bir soru yöneltti: "Hey, Elizabeth-ssi, bana bir şey konusunda yardım edebilir misin?"_

*

Bugün sınıfa girdiğimde sanki bir şeyler farklı gibiydi, sınıf arkadaşlarım birbirlerine bir şeyler fısıldıyorlar, sessizce gözleriyle beni takip ediyorlardı. Kendime dönüp baktım, fermuarım falan mı açıktı? Hayır, mükemmel görünüyordum. Ya da belki, bugün fazlasıyla mükemmel görünüyordum?

Umursamazca yürümeye devam ettim. Birden bütün sorularım cevabını almıştı, sıramın üstünde mükemmel bir şekilde paketlenmiş bir hediye duruyordu. Biraz kalın görünüyordu, neredeyse iki matematik ders kitabı kalınlığında. Yavaşça sırama oturdum, paketin üzerine iliştirilmiş, üstünde _"Oh Sehun'a"_ yazılı, sarı renkli yapışkan not kağıdına uzandım.

Bu el yazısını tanıyordum. Kusursuz bir yazıydı, dümdüz bir çizgi üstünde gibiydi.

Omzumun üzerinde bir kafa hissetmem ile, başımı kaldırdım ve bütün sınıfın aldığım hediyeye merakla baktığını fark ettim. "Erkek arkadaşımdan," diye açıklayarak uzaklaşmaları için uğraştım. Dudaklarımın uçlarından kıvrılması ile, hepsi "ıyyyy" diyerek hızlıca adımlarını sıramdan uzaklaştırmışlardı.

Hediye paketini açtığımda karşımda bir kutu çikolata duruyordu, ama nereden aldığını belirten herhangi bir marka ismi görünmüyordu. Belki de...

Kutunun içerisinde küçük bir not bulunuyordu.

_"Oh Sehun, yapabileceğimin en iyisi için uğraştım. Belki de sadece Elizabeth-ssi'ye bırakmalıydım bu işi..._   
_Bir daha buluştuğumuz zaman, bana dürüst bir geribildirimini vermeni istiyorum._   
_Video oyunları oynamayı sevdiğini duydum, bir dahaki sefere benimle de oynar mısın? Oyunlarda iyi olmasam bile, yeni meydan okumalara açığımdır."_

Kağıdın arkasını çevirdiğimde şaşırtıcı bir şekilde daha fazla yazı olduğunu fark ettim.

_"- Kim Junmyeon_   
_Bu arada, gerçekten özür dilerim. Lütfen bunu özrümün bir parçası olarak kabul et."_

Kyungsoo'nun bana ne dediğini biliyorum, soğukkanlılığımı korumalı ve istediğini ona hemen vermemeliydim, ancak... Yani, kim çikolata hediyesini geri çevirebilirdi ki? Bir parça aldım ve ağzıma attım, gerçekten de çikolata ile yanlış bir sonuç alamazdınız. Şekilleri bir garipti ama tadını iyi yakaladığını düşünüyorum.

"Abi, baksana," Taewoo, sınıf arkadaşım kapıdaki başka biri ile seslice konuşuyordu. "Çok sevimli! Bu kızla konuşmam lazım." Ben ise başka bir parça çikolata daha aldım ve sıramı toparlamaya başladım, sessizce, tıpkı bir öğrencinin olması gibi, ama bu Taewoo bundan bihaber olmalıydı. "Hey! Neye bakıyordun öyle?" dedi birine arsızca.

"Sehun okula geldi mi?" diye sordu bir kız, sesinden Junhee olduğunu çıkarmıştım. Fakat o anda bir şeyi daha fark ettim, Junmyeon yazdığı notta hiç Junhee'den bahsetmemişti, bir kez bile.

Yani cidden üzgün hissediyordu bu konuda.

Kızın cevabına karşılık, Taewoo'nun homurdandığını duydum. "Tabii görüşmek istediğin _o_ olur," diye cevapladı. Bana işaret etti. "Orada işte, bir de bize garip garip bakıyor. Ne var?!" Son kısım benim terbiyesizce dik dik bakmama yönelik bir çıkıştı.

"Ah, işte buradasın!" diye belirtti Junhee, hızlıca bana yaklaşmak amacıyla Taewoo'yu iterken. "Bana haftada üç kez modellik yapma sözünü hatırlıyorsun, değil mi? Bugün ilk seferimiz olsun! Birinci kattaki güzel sanatlar kulüp odasına uğramayı unutma, tamam mı? Kostümleri bile hazırladım!"

 _Kostümler_ mi? Neye bulaşmıştım ben böyle....

*

_Uzun koridorlarda tur atan Junmyeon çok, çok endişeliydi. Çikolatayı kendisi tattığında bir sorun yok gibiydi, ama ya Sehun seçici biriyse ve Junmyeon'un beğendiği bir tadı beğenmeyecek olursa ne olacaktı? Gerçi, Sehun, her türlü yemeği yiyebilen biri gibi görünüyordu, tadı bok gibi olsa da..._

_Peki ya o utanç verici not hakkında ne demeli? Sehun'un o arkadaşı, Park Chanyeol ya da adı her ne ise işte! Oyun hobisinden bahseden oydu... Söylediği şey doğru olsa iyi olurdu yoksa ikinci sınıflardan biri hastaneyi ziyaret etmek zorunda kalacaktı ve bu kontrol amacıyla olmayacaktı._

_Burada dikilip boş boş gezinmenin bir işine yaramayacağını düşündü. Bütün cesaretini toplayıp, sınıfın kapısını açtı. Alt sınıfları dolaşırken edindiği alışkanlık sebebiyle, omuzlarını yukarı çıkarıp, hafifçe kamburunu da göstermişti, böylelikle cüssesi daha büyük görünüyordu. Başını da eğip gözlerini yukarı doğru dikmişti - böylece o korkunç sunbae aurasını verebilirdi bu ikinci sınıflara._

_Sınıfın içine bakmasıyla bütün öğrencilerin suratı ona bir mirket sürüsü gibi dönmüştü ama Sehun'dan hiç iz yok gibiydi. Sadece çantası duruyordu. Şimdi gerçekten sinirlenmeye başlamıştı. Dolu olan sıralardan birine yaklaşırken bile duruşunu değiştirmedi. "Hey!" Ayağıyla sıranın direğine vurdu ve sıra ile birlikte üstünde oturan çocuğu da titretti. "Nerede bu çocuk?"_

_"Kim?" diye sordu öğrenci, gözlerini anlamamış bir şekilde kısarak._

_"Oh Sehun!" Junmyeon sırasına doğru işaret etti._

_Öğrenci derin bir nefes verdi. "Gitti... hayatımda gördüğüm en sevimli kız ile birlikte."_

_Sinirli bir şekilde çocuğun yakasına yapıştı, sonra da kaşlarını çattı. "Bulmacalar için vaktim yok! Sadece bana nerede olduğunu söyle, lanet olsun!"_

_Öğrencinin gözleri korkuyla titriyordu, nefesi de düzensizleşmişti. "B-ben..." diye fısıldadı tekrar düzgün bir şekilde konuşabilene kadar. "Güzel sanatlar kulüp odası hakkında bir şeyler dediğini duymuştum... Büyük ihtimalle oradadırlar, ama emin değilim."_

_Junmyeon, öğrencinin yakasından ellerini çekti ve nefes alıp verdi sakinleşmek için. Önce kendi üniformasını düzeltti, sonra bir eldivenini çıkararak saçını yeniden şekle soktu. Sinirini böyle kontrolsüz dışarı salmak hiç profesyonelce değildi, ayrıca sırada oturan öğrencinin de bu konuda bir suçu yok gibi görünüyordu. Sıraya bir miktar para yerleştirdi. "Kendine bununla öğle yemeği al," diye açıkladı. "Sana hyung'ından bir kıyak gibi düşün, oldu mu?"_

_Çocuğun gözleri birden ışıldadı parayı görmesi ile. "Tabii ki," diye cevapladı, ve sonra ekledi: "Hyung."_

_Güzel sanatlar kulübü bir kat aşağıdaydı, bu yüzden hemen oranın yolunu tuttu. Gerçi, bir şey ayaklarını yavaşlatmıştı. Junhee'nin sesi koridorda yankılanıyordu, öğle arası olduğundan çoğu öğrenci kafeteryada olmalıydı, gitmeyenler de ya sınıflarında ya da arka bahçedelerdi. Sehun ve arkadaşlarının genelde çatı katında takıldıklarını biliyordu, bu yüzden Junhee haricinde Sehun'un burada olmasını gerektiren bir şey olamazdı..._

_Bu doğru olsa bile, yine de merakından genişçe açılmış kapıdan doğru gizlice içeriye baktı. Haklıydı – her zamanki gibi. Sehun bir taburenin üzerinde oturmuş, garip bir duruş içindeydi ve bir sürü kız etrafını sarmıştı, kızların da kendi tabureleri vardı, önlerinde de şövaleleri. Ayrıca, üstünde prenslere aitmiş gibi görünen geleneksel Kore kıyafeti vardı, şey, uzaktan ancak bu kadar anlayabiliyordu. Kızlar Sehun ile birlikte gülüşüyorlardı, fakat Sehun'un gözleri Junhee'ninkinden bir saniye olsun ayrılmıyor gibiydi. "Ah, doğru," diye düşündü Junmyeon kendi kendine, geri geri giderken. "Bu ilişkiyi Junhee'nin erkek arkadaşı olmak amacıyla kabul etmişti, öyle değil mi?" Kendi kendine kıkırdadı çaresizlik ile. "Ne düşünüyordun ki Kim Junmyeon?"_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kyungsooların evi; en küçük oğlun, yakınlaşan sınav haftasına çalışmak üzere sınıf arkadaşları Chanyeol ve Sehun'u getirmesi ile sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Amaçları, Sehun ile bilgilerini birleştirip Chanyeol'ün daha iyi sonuçlar almasıydı; ve Chanyeol de onlara kendisinin daha iyi olduğu derslerde yardım etmeye söz vermişti - ki bu derslerin sayısı fazla değildi ancak Kyungsoo ve Sehun, İngilizce'de iyi olduğunu iddia eden Chanyeol'ün "laid", "lied" ve "lay" gibi kelimeler arasındaki farkı açıklayamamasını umursamayacak kadar iyi arkadaşlardı._

_Kyungsoo'nun yatağının önüne kurulu küçük masanın çevresine konuşlanmışlardı yan yana. Sehun nedendir bilinmez, kendini çok kaptırmıştı; alnına eski savaşçıları andıran bir şekilde bir şerit bağlamış, telefonundaki bütün bildirimleri de kapatmıştı - kedi simülatör uygulaması, Junmyeon'un aramaları ve mesajları hariç tabii, arkadaşlarına hala Junmyeon'u affettiğini söylememişti gerçi._

_Ancak bütün Cuma akşamından gecesine kadar kimsecikler Sehun'u aramamıştı. Yorgunluklarından masanın başında uyuyakalmışlardı hepsi, ta ki Sehun'un telefonunun çalması ile kolayca uyanan Kyungsoo'nun uykusu bölünene kadar._

_Telefonu almadan önce kafasını kaşıdı, ekrana baktı ve "Sevgili hyung'um" yazısını okudu. Sevgilisini böyle vıcık vıcık bir şekilde kaydetmesine iğrendiğini belirten bir şekilde baktıktan sonra, aramayı kabul etme serbestliğini kendinde buldu._

_Onun önce konuşması için birkaç saniye beklemişti fakat hattın diğer ucundaki kişi de aynı şeyi düşünüyor gibiydi, belki de önce konuşmak en iyisiydi. "Alo?"_

_Kyungsoo cevabını hemen alamadı. Junmyeon sonunda konuşmaya başladığında sanki biraz garipsemiş gibiydi sesi: "Kyungsoo, sen misin? Sehun senin yanında mı?"_

_"Evet, uyuyor," diye açıkladı yanında horuldayan çocuğa bakarken. Birini aramak için çok geç bir zaman değil miydi? "Neden aradığını söyleyebilirsin, ona iletirim."_

_Junmyeon telefonda konuşulacak biri gibi değildi, dudaklarından bir kelime çıkmadan önce sürekli uzun uzun bekletmesine bakılırsa. "Önemli bir şey değildi."_

_"Ara sınavlar için çalışıyorduk," diye açıklama gereği duydu karşısındaki yanlış fikirlere kapılmasın diye, her ne kadar Kyungsoo bunun uzak bir ihtimal olduğunu düşünse de. "Şimdi düşündüm de..." Junmyeon-ssi'nin notları iyiydi, değil mi?_

_"Ne oldu?" İlk defa meraklı olan Junmyeon'du._

_"Hyung, yarın boş musun?" İlk kelimeyi vurgulamayı unutmamıştı, fark ettiği üzere bu kişi kendisine saygı gösterilmesinden hoşlanıyordu. Onu onayladıktan sonra Kyungsoo devam etti. "Hyung'u geleneksel sınav çalışma toplantımızın en yeni üyesi olarak kabul etmekten mutluluk duyarız."_

_"Ne..?" Junmyeon kıkırdadı. "Pekala, geleceğim. Sesin çaresiz geliyor."_

_"Grubun en akıllısı olmanın kendi dezavantajları oluyor, hyung," diyerek iç çekti. "Sana adresi mesaj atarım."_

***

Uyandığımda kendimi, ne zaman Kyungsoo'nun evinde yatıya kalsak bizim için serdiği yer yataklarından birinde bulmuştum. Elimi yüzümü yıkamamın ardından ayaklarım beni mutfağa yöneltmişti, Kyungsoo'nun annesi her zaman bize kahvaltı hazırlardı; ancak bir şey adımlarımı durdurdu: Junmyeon oturma odasının ortasındaki koltukta, iki yanında Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol ile oturuyordu.

Boş boş koridorda dikildiğimi gören Chanyeol onlara yaklaşmamı söyleyen bir şekilde ellerini salladı. "Gel buraya, gelsene!" diye bağırdı. "Hyung ders çalışmamıza yardım edeceğini söyledi, kendi sınavları da haftaya olmasına rağmen hem de!" Junmyeon'a doğru baktım, yavaşça bana doğru başını sallamıştı. Nedense biraz... soğuk davranıyordu. O anda hatırladım ki onu çoktan affettiğim konusunda onu - ve diğerlerini de - haberdar etmemiştim. Bu da başka bir soruyu getiriyordu akla...

Mutfağa doğru yürümeye devam ettim ancak içeri girdiğim anda Kyungsoo'ya seslendim: "Tabaklar neredeydi ya?"

"Soldan üçüncü dolabın içinde," diye rahatça cevaplamıştı Kyungsoo, neden ona çoktan bilmem gereken bir şeyi soracağımı anlamayarak.

"Uzanamıyorum," dedim ve Kyungsoo sonunda kalkmıştı yerinden. Mutfağa girdiği anda kolundan tutarak onu çektim ve ona fısıldadım: "Onun burada ne işi var?!"

"Dinle," dedi Kyungsoo, koluma elini koyarken. "Sana yalan söylemek istemiyorum. Böyle devam edersen notların düşmeye devam edecek."

"Ama zaten... Burada bana yardımcı olmak için sen devreye giriyorsun!" Mızmızlanıyordum. "Kyungsoo-yah..." İsmini daha samimi bir şekilde söyleyerek onu cezbetmeye çalışsam da işe yaramamıştı, arkadaşım gerçekten metanetliydi...

"Chanyeol'ü çalıştırmak zaten yeterince zamanımı alıyor - senin Junmyeon'a ihtiyacın var."

"Ama..."

Kyungsoo içini çekti. "Yüreğinde onu çoktan affettiğini biliyorum Sehun," diye açıkladı. "Benden hiçbir şeyi saklayamazsın. Ayrıca, o da onunla yeniden konuşmanı istiyor. Geçen gün sınıfta seni arıyordu. Sana gönderdiği hediyeyle alakalıydı herhalde, diye tahmin ettim." Rahatlamış bir şekilde nefes verdim.

Oturma odasından gelen sesler kulağıma ulaşıyordu. Sanki Junmyeon şey diyordu: "Az önce Sehun, yüksek bir rafa ulaşmak için Kyungsoo'dan yardım mı istedi?" Chanyeol onu onaylamak için bir ses çıkardı. "Kyungsoo'dan istedi. Chanyeol-ah; Kyungsoo'dan, Sehun-ssi'den daha kısa olan Kyungsoo'dan istedi." Daha fazla ilerleyerek olayı çözmeden önce Kyungsoo'yu mutfaktan kendimle beraber çıkardım ve yan yana yürüdük.

Chanyeol'ün yanına oturacaktım ki sanki benimle dalga geçermiş gibi, Kyungsoo ben oraya tek adım atamadan onun yanına geçti. Gözleri bana Junmyeon'un yanına oturmamı söyler gibi bakıyordu, zaten başka şansım yoktu ki - gerçi o sırada parkeler bile çok iyi görünüyordu üstüne oturmak için. Şükür ki böyle sıkıntılı anlarda bile çok rahat bir şekilde boş yapabilecek Chanyeol gibi bir arkadaşa sahiptim ve bu sefer de beni hayal kırıklığına uğratmamıştı. "Ah, hyung sen gerçekten en iyisisin! Senin göründüğün vlog şu an kanalımdaki en yüksek izlenmeye sahip olan video, biliyor musun? Bak," ekranı gösterdi. "Bir yorum bile aldım!"

_Vay canına! Hiç hamburger yememiş o oppa kim, hehehe! Ona istediği kadar burger yedirtmeyi çok isterdim kyaaa ><_

Kyungsoo gözlerini dramatik bir şekilde yuvarladı. "O Sehun'un hesabı, seni mankafa."

Evet, o bendim, bu yüzden konuyu değiştirdim. "Hyung buraya bize yardımcı olmak için gelmedi mi? Neden Chanyeol'ün YouTube kanalına bakıyoruz şu an?"

"Önce yemek yemeliyiz," dedi Kyungsoo, sonra da Chanyeol'e döndü. "Sofrayı hazırlamama yardım eder misin?" Chanyeol'ü zorla ayağa kaldırdığına göre cevap olarak ' _hayır_ 'ı istemiyor gibi görünüyordu.

O ikisi mutfakta uğraşırken, biz ikimizin aramızdaki o garip sessizlik yeniden ortaya çıkmıştı. Bu çok salakçaydı, ikimiz de birbirimizi affetmiştik - ama tek sıkıntı bunu karşımızdakine söyleyemiyorduk. İşte bu sebeple boğazımı temizledim. "Çikolata için teşekkürler, hyung."

"Önemli değil."

Gözlerine baktım. "Onları beğendim. Cidden çok lezzetliydiler."

Dudaklarının kenarları yukarı doğru kalktı ama bir garip görünüyordu suratı, tam bir gülümseme değildi fakat bence yapmaya çalıştığı şey buydu. "Çok kötü görünüyorlardı ama."

"Bir dahakine daha iyi yaparsın!" diye cevapladım özgüvenli bir şekilde, ancak bana yanıt vermediğini görmem cesaretime bir darbe indirmişti. "Şey... Geçen gün beni arıyormuşsun?"

Bakışlarını başka tarafa çevirmişti, sanki utanmıştı. Bu onun daha önce hiç görmediğim bir yönüydü, hmm... "Evet."

"E, ne olmuştu ki?"

"Gerçekten önemli bir şey değildi. Çoktan unuttum bile." Elini önünde sallamıştı konuyu değiştirmemi ister bir şekilde, o yüzden ben de geçiştirdim. Ama sanki o geçiştirmemişti aklında. Gözleri boşluğa bakıyordu ve kalbi ise uzak hissettiriyordu. O... üzgündü ve bana bunu anlatmıyordu.

Belki de zannettiğim gibi birbirimizi affetmemiştik hala.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gerçekten bizimle beraber atari oynamaya gelmeyeceğine emin misin?" Kyungsoo gitmeden önce son bir kez sordu. Chanyeol bana büyüttüğü gözleri ile bakmaktaydı, okuldan sonra rahatlamak için onlara katılmak konusunda beni ikna etmeye çalışıyordu.

"Ev işlerinde anneme yardım etmem gerekiyor." Ayağımı hareket ettirirken yerdeki tozu havaya kaldırmıştım. "Bugünlerde çok yorgun görünüyordu." Cevabımı duymasıyla Kyungsoo'nun moralinin bozulduğunu gördüğümde devam etmek zorunda hissettim. "Sonra telafi ederiz ya!"

Bana başını salladıktan sonra ikisi de gitmişlerdi, ben de sokakta sağa sapıp evimin yolunu tutmuştum. Oraya varmama birkaç dakika kala kulağıma farklı adım sesleri ulaşmıştı. Birileri beni takip ediyor gibiydi, her geçen saniye adımları daha da hızlanıyordu arkamda... Gerçekten oluyor muydu bu? Böyle bir şeyin başıma gelebileceğini daha önceden hiç tahmin etmediğim için ne yapacağımdan habersiz olsam da yapmam gereken bir şeyler olduğuna emindim.

Aklıma gelen tek şey koşmak olmuştu. Fakat koşmaya başladığım gibi beni takip eden yabancı da aynı şeyi yapmıştı. Başka yöne sapayım derken farklı bir serseri görünümlü birinin bana doğru yürüdüğünü fark etmiştim, öbür yönde de aynı şeyi yaşadım. Kapana kısılmıştım. Arkamdaki kişi omzumdan tutup vücudumu çevirip ona bakmamı sağlamıştı. Diğer ikisi de kollarımı kendilerinin çok daha güçlü olanları ile tutmaktaydı. "Iıı..." Zoraki bir şekilde gülümsemeye çalıştım. "Önce evimde bir bardak çay içmeye ne dersiniz?"

Bana oranla bu kişi kaba idi ve yüzüme yumruğunu indirmişti. Ondan sonra da tekmeleriyle tanışmıştım... İçgüdü ile yüzümü korumaya çalışmış olsam da birkaç vuruş sonrası bilincimi kaybetmiştim ve görüşüm kararmıştı bile.

*

Uyanmaya başlarken duyduğum ilk şey bir damlacığın yere düştüğünde çıkardığı sesti. Çenem çok acıyordu... Görüşümü keskinleştirmek amacıyla birkaç kez gözümü kırptım. Bulunduğum yer tanıdık değildi ve ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığımda, sütun gibi bir şeye bağlandığımı fark ettim. Ah... Demek hayatımın bir mafya hikayesine döndüğü gün bugündü. Acaba annemin bir tür çete ile bağlantısı falan mı vardı?

Ayak sesleri bodrum katında yankılandı ve bulunduğum kısımdaki ışıkların birkaçı açıldı. Baktığım yerden doğru, uzun boylu bir adam iki yanında duran birer kişi ile bana doğru yürümekteydi. İşte bu kişi çete lideri olabilirdi! İş heyecan verici olmaya başlıyordu. Şey, bana vurdukları kısım hariç tabii.

Geniş omuzlarının üzerinde uzun bir trençkotu taşıdığı için bana doğru yürürken çok daha havalı görünüyordu. Adımlarını durdurdu ve beni baştan aşağıya süzdü. Ardından kaşları çatıldı, gözlerini üzerimden çekmeden bana doğru konuştu: "Oh, sen amma sevimli bir şeysin, değil mi?" Cidden uzun boyluydu, en azından Junmyeon-hyung'dan daha uzundu.

Açıkçası eğer bu şekilde bağlı olmasaydım ona bu iltifatı için teşekkür ederdim. "Burası neresi?" Birkaç dakikadır, bana nerede olduğumu anlatabilecek bir şeyi aramaktaydım gözlerimle fakat sadece kıyafetlerine daha dikkatli bakmam ile her şey yerine oturmuştu. Karnını, eski tarz serserilerin yaralarını saklamak için yaptıkları gibi bandaj ile sarmıştı. Bandajın üzerindeki göğsü, moda içinmiş gibi rahatça giydiği okul ceketinin yakaları arasında gururla parlıyordu; üstünde de o trençkotu vardı. Ceketinin ön cebine bir amblem işlenmişti ve altında da " _Mavi Güller Devlet Lisesi_ " yazıyordu.

"Sana neden bir şey açıklayayım ki?" demişti ki gözleri bakışımı takip edip de sorduğum sorunun cevabını çoktan aldığımı gördüğünde, yüzü sinirlenmiş bir ifade almıştı.

Sesli bir şekilde içimi çektim. "Sıkılmadın mı? Ben kesinlikle sıkıldım. Bilirsin, kötü adamlar bile en büyük düşmanlarına bütün planlarını anlatırlar, kahraman günü kurtarmadan önce." Kapıya dönmüştü, sanki birinin ziyaretini gözlüyor gibiydi. "Hiç _JoJo'nun Garip Macerası_ 'nı izlemiş miydin?"

Kaşları yine çatıktı bana kızgın bir şekilde seslenirken: "Sen hiç susar mısın? Yoksa benim mi seni susturmam gerekiyor?!" Ben ise sadece omzumu silkmiştim. Demek ki _JoJo_ izlememişti. "Ayrıca," diye devam etti, beni daha çok meraka sürüklerken. "Eğer burada bir kötü adam olsaydı ise bu sen olurdun." Bana bakan gözleri nefret ve iğrenmişlikle doluydu. Biraz beni korkutmuştu açıkçası. Yani... Ben sadece başka bir lisede okuyan bir öğrenciydim, beni böyle düşman olarak görmesi biraz fazla değil miydi? "Kim Junmyeon gibi biri senin gibi birine nasıl aşık olur?"

Ah! "Onu nereden tanıyorsun?"

"Sizin okuldan birkaç salak benim kardeşlerimi rahatsız edip duruyorlardı." Konuşmaya başladığımızdan beri yanında dikilen arkadaşlarından birine doğru yürüdü ve elinden bir şey aldı - benim görebilmem için çok karanlıktı ve artık ne aldıysa sırtı ile gizliyordu onu. "O çocuklardan öğrendim ki okulun başının ismi Kim Junmyeon'muş. Şimdi, sen..." Öksürdü. "Onun erkek arkadaşı isen..." Elini havaya kaldırdığında elinde tuttuğu şeyin bir sopa olduğunu anlamıştım. Benim gözlerim korku ile açılırken o sakince konuşmaya devam etmişti: "Sen onun erkek arkadaşı isen, bunu görmek onun hiç unutamayacağı bir şey olur, değil mi?"

Sopayı yüzüme doğru savurduğunu gördüğümde yapabileceğim tek şey en az derecede acıtmasını istemek olmuştu, ancak kalbimin derinliklerinde onu durdurmayı dilemiştim. Zihnim bana kollarımı hareket ettiremesem de asla zapt edemeyeceği şeyin benim iradem olduğunu söylüyordu.

Zihnim doğrusunu biliyordu, sopa dişlerimin arasında durmuştu.

Karşımdakinin yüzü saf bir şaşkınlık içerisindeydi, ben de sopayı çıkarmadan konuşmaya çalıştım. "I... bırı... ya... gilmi..." Elini yeniden kaldırmıştı, ancak bu sefer kafamı sopadan uzaklaştırmak için. Onu çektikten sonra cümlemi tekrar ettirdim. "O buraya gelmeyecek." Kafamı iki yöne salladım. "Bana ne kadar sert vurursan vur."

"Junmyeon kendi insanlarına karşı böyle güvenilmez davransaydı, okulun başı olamazdı."

Gözlerimi yuvarlamıştım. Gerçek genelde acıtırdı ancak daha fazla burada rehin olarak durmak istemediğimden dolayı, ona söylemek zorundaydım. "O beni sevmiyor." Üzülmüştüm, sonuçta bunu kabullenmek zor bir şeydi. Bu son günlerde bu gerçeğin farkına daha çok varmıştım.

Bir saniye geçti ve garip ancak oldukça sesli bir kahkaha duvarlarda yankılandı. "Gerçekten buna inanacağımı mı düşünüyorsun?!" Tutmakta olduğu sopayı yere umursamazca fırlattı, sonra da cebinden telefonunu çıkardı. "O zaman Junhee'nin ne diyeceğine bakalım!"

Birdenbire o - oldukça kalın - sesini ince, kız sesine benzer bir ses tonuna çevirdi. "O-H-A! Kai-yah, şuna baksana! Ağabeyim bu aşırı yakışıklı çocuk ile takılıyor!" Başka birinin konuştuğunu belirtmek için başını diğer tarafa çevirmişti. "Aman tanrım, doğru söylüyorsun! Şu çeneye bak Junhee-yah!" Doğru anlamam için ikide bir pozisyonunu değiştiriyordu. "Kai-yah, baksana nasıl da hiç birbirlerinin yanından ayrılmıyorlar! Kai-yah, ağabeyim onun için çikolata hazırlıyor! Kai-yah, ağabeyim, Sehun-ssi ona cevap vermediği için sabahtan beri kendinde değil gibi! Ah, Junhee-yah, demek her an onu düşünüyor! Aman tanrım, ona hediye seçemiyor! Bu yemekte kendini geliştirmek istiyor ki bir dahaki sefer Sehun'u eve davet ettiğinde onu etkileyebilsin. Baksana nasıl beraber uyuyakalmışlar. Junhee-yah, çok haklısın, bir arkadaşın yanında bile uyuyakalmaz o!"

İki sebepten ötürü sessiz kalmıştım: 1. Bu çocuk aynı anda iki farklı karakteri canlandırmada gerçekten çok iyiydi. 2. Junmyeon ciddi ciddi... beni önemsiyor muydu yani?

"Ben araştırmamı dikkatlice yaptım! Her an bir kız gibi davranmak ne kadar zor biliyor musun sen?"

"Sadece ona mesaj atarken demek istedin herhalde..." Kaşlarının yine çatıldığını gördüm, gözleri de sinirle büyümüştü. "Göreceksin! Buraya gelip kendini tehlikeye atmayacak." Dudaklarım titriyordu, ağlamak üzereydim neredeyse. "Benimle konuşmuyor bile!" O kadar süredir içimde tuttuğum acıyı anımsadığım gibi bir damla gözyaşı yanaklarımdan süzülmüştü.

Önümde duran çocuk yorgun bir nefes verdi, gerçeğe inanmaya başlıyor gibiydi. Sırtını bana dönerken elleri belinde duruyordu. "Bir saat daha bekleyeceğim." Hala tam olarak vazgeçmemişti demek. Yere birkaç defa ayakkabısının ucu ile vurduktan sonra tekrar bana yaklaşmıştı. Yüzünü bana eğerken konuşmaya başladı: "Şey... Dokunuşları tam olarak nasıl hissettiriyor? Siz ikiniz hiç..."

Kapının zorla açılması ile sözü kesilmişti, ikimizin de bakışları bunu yapanın kim olduğunu öğrenmek üzere çevrilmişti o yöne. Gelen kişi... "Birazdan nasıl hissettirdiğini öğrenirsin!" Junmyeon aşağı inmekte olduğu merdivenlerdeyken bağırdı, yanında da sürekli onunla gördüğüm o iki kişi vardı yine.

Aşağı doğru koşa koşa gelirlerken önümdeki çocuk... cıyaklamıştı? Doğrusu durduğu yerde öyle sallanırken çıkardığı o sesi nasıl tanımlardım bilmiyorum. "Beni de mi öpeceksin?!" Bu cümle beni şaşırttığı kadar Junmyeon-hyung'u da şaşırtmıştı. Uzun boylu çocuk, Junmyeon-hyung'u karşılamak üzere kollarını genişçe açmıştı.

Hyung korkuyla bana bakıyordu. "Neden bahsediyor bu?"

O gün öğrendiklerimin hepsini bir araya getirmeye çalıştım. Bu çocuk bizim rakip okulumuzdandı, Junmyeon'u tanıyordu, " _Kai_ " personasının gerçek bir kız olduğuna inanan masum Junhee aracılığı ile onun hakkında daha çok bilgi almıştı. Konuşmaları sırasında Junmyeon'un bana ne kadar... önem verdiğini öğrenmişti. Ve biraz önce ne demişti? _"Beni de mi öpeceksin?"_ mi?

Kafamı kaldırdım. "Hyung, o senden hoşlanıyor!"

Karşımdaki çocuk alınmışçasına bana döndü. "Hoşlanmak mı?! Hiç de bile!" Kafasını iki yöne salladı. "Ben ona _aşığım_!" Hyung'a doğru yaklaşırken bu kelimeleri neredeyse çığırmıştı. "Bu eziğin etrafında takılmayı bırak artık Junmyeon!" Hyung biraz geri çekildi ve arkadaşları Junmyeon'u ona karşı korumak için önüne geçtiler. "Sen harika bir lidersin. Güçlerimizi birleştirseydik," diyerek gülümsedi. "...Düşünsene nasıl müthiş bir çift olurduk!" Çaresiz görünüyordu. "Ben... Bence senin için harika bir adayım, öyle düşünmüyor musun?" Bu sefer bana dönüp sinir ile dudağını ısırmıştı: "Bu senin geçici sevgilin değil mi? Junhee ile çıkabilsin diye ondan ayrılmayacak mısın sonuçta?"

Junmyeon'un gözleri benimkilere bakıyordu, biliyordum ki biraz önce ağladığım için hala titriyorlardı, duygusal olarak yeterince istikrarlı hissetmiyordum. Bu çocuk doğruyu söylüyordu. Ben her ne kadar uğraşacak olursam olayım, hiçbir zaman Junhee'nin erkek arkadaşı adayı ünvanından fazlasına sahip olamayacaktım. Önce arkadaşı olmayı denediysem de bunda da başarısız olmuştum.

"Bana bak!" Ayağını yere vurduktan sonra hyung'a bağırmıştı o çocuk. " _Bana_! Kim Jongin'e! Birinden isteyebileceğin her şeye sahibim ben!"

Hyung yavaşça ona doğru ilerlemişti, adımları durduğu anda ise gülmeye başlamıştı. "Benim o kadar salak olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun? Biri benden hoşlanacak olsa bunu anlayamayacağımı mı ima ediyorsun? Sırf o saçma küçük-kız-kardeşime-aday-bulma-oyununu kabul ettiği için birini kendime yakın tutacağıma inanıyor musun?" Birden gülmeyi kesmişti ve suratı ciddi bir hal almıştı. "Sadece küçük kız kardeşim kendi çıkacağı kişiyi seçebilir."

Ardından Jongin'e kafa attı.

-  
 ** _sonraki bölüm final bölümü :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

Hyung kavgayı başlattıktan sonra görüş açımdaki tüm olaylar bulanıklaşmıştı. Kim Jongin aldığı darbe ile kafasını tutup acıyla bağırdığında, yanında dikilen diğerleri Junmyeon-hyung'a doğru atlamışlardı. Birinin kolundan tutup vuruşunu engelleyerek hyung'a yardımcı olmaya çalışmış olsam bile hyung çoktan bu durumun üstesinden gelmiş gibi görünüyordu, bu tür işlerdeki tecrübesini hayal etmek zor değildi zaten.

Net olarak hatırladığım tek şey, hyung'un bir an elimi tutup bizi içinde bulunduğumuz depodan çıkarmasıydı, ardından da yanımızdan geçen bir otobüse binene kadar koşmuştuk. Nefes nefese gözlerimizin içine bakıyorduk.

Bir açıklama bekliyordum. Jongin ile konuşurken ciddi miydi? Bu oynadığımızı sandığım oyunda o ciddi miydi? Benden gerçekten... hoşlanıyor muydu o da?

Bana herhangi bir şey anlatmak yerine sadece bakışlarını kaçırdı ve boş bir koltuğu bana oturmam için işaret etti. Tamam, ben de yorgundum ama demin 3 kişi ile aynı anda dövüşen oydu. Eğer ona oturmasını söylersem beni reddeceğini bildiğimden dolayı, bedenini zorla o koltuğa doğru ittim. Bana doğru döndüğünde gülümsemiştim. "Teşekkür ederim." Onun evine gittiğimiz yol boyunca başka kelime etmedi.

Onu bu binanın içinde yeniden takip ediyordum, nereye gittiğimiz hakkında bir fikrim olmasa da rotamız tanıdık geliyordu. Kapıyı açtığında anlayabilmiştim buranın daha öncesinde bana göstermeyi reddettiği o oda olduğunu. Junhee'nin odasındaydık.

Oldukça geniş bir odaydı burası, büyük pencerelerle kaplıydı, hatta odanın ortasında piyano bile vardı. Ben yuvarlak, battal boy ve büyük ihtimalle Junhee'nin olan yatağın üzerine yerleşirken, hyung yürüdü ve piyanonun önündeki koltuğa oturdu. Parmakları teker teker tuşlara basmaya başlamıştı, tatlı bir melodi çalıyordu.

Ancak çalmayı bıraktığında düşüncelere daldığımı fark edebilmiştim, çaldığı parça gerçekten büyüleyiciydi. Gözlerimi birkaç kez kırptım ve duruşumu düzelttim, bana doğru döndüğünde ben onu dikkatle izlerken, onun gözleri hala yere çevriliydi. "Bu şarkıyı bana annem öğretti," diye yavaşça başlamıştı cümlesine, ayağa kalkıp benim yanıma oturduğunda. "Demişti ki... Bu şarkıyı sadece sevdiğim kişiye çalmalıymışım." Kalbimin atışını kulaklarımda duyabiliyordum. O da bu konuda açılmakta biraz endişeliymiş gibi görünüyordu, parmaklarını hızlı hızlı birbirleriyle oynatmasını izliyordu gözleri. "Sehun," ismimi söyleme biçimi o kadar nazikçeydi ki dudaklarımı birbirine bastırarak kendimi zapt etmeye çalıştım. "Ben... Aşk konusunda hiç kafa yormamıştım aslında, hiç, ama... Senin için hissettiğim şey önceden hiç tecrübe etmediğim bir şey. Ben..."

Şimdi biraz daha yakınlaşmıştı, eli benimkinin üzerindeydi ve böylece sıcaklığını yine hissedebiliyordum. "Bu parmakların belimde dolanmasını istiyorum..." Buraya geldiğimizden beri ilk defa gözlerini kaldırıp benim bakışımla buluşmuştu. "O sürekli kaybolan bakışının bende yolunu bulmasını..." Sonra gözlerini indirmiş, yüzünü de benimkine kalbimi acıtacak kadar yakınlaştırmıştı. Dudaklarım heyecandan titriyordu. "...Seni olduğundan daha da yakışıklı gösteren o dudaklarını yukarı döndürme biçimini..." Tekrar gözlerimin içine baktı. "...sadece bana göstermeni istiyorum." Eli artık benim sağ tarafıma doğru uzanmış, bedenlerimiz arasındaki uzaklığı kapatmıştı. "Senin o pürüzlü sesinin beni _hyung_ diye çağırmasını hiç bırakmamasını istiyorum."

Nefesini tenimde hissedebiliyordum. İşte burada, gerçekten gözlerimin önünde çaresizce bana öyle bakıyordu. Konuşmadan önce boğazımı temizledim: "... _Hyung_."

Gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve nefes aldı. "Bu aşk mı?" Nefesini geri verdi. "Çünkü eğer öyle ise, bunun hiç bitmemesini istiyorum." Ellerim yanağını kavradı, eğilip bir öpücüğe hasret olan dudaklarımızı birleştirdim. Dudakları yumuşaktı, tıpkı cildi gibi, pürüzsüz ve nefisti. Ben daha arzumu giderememişken, ellerinin beni uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığını hissettiğimde hemen öpmeyi bıraktım. Nefesler içinde, bana daha tanıdık gelen bir ifade ile bakıyordu: Kaşları çatık, gözleri de kızgındı. "Hayır! Burası... Burası Junhee'nin odası!" Beni öpmeye karşı gelmesinin sebebinin bundan ibaret olmasına o kadar sevinmiştim ki mutluluktan tekrar öpmeye çalışmıştım. "Sehun!"

"O burada değil," diye açıkladım, bedenini tüylü kumaşın üzerine yayıp üstüne doğru eğilirken. "Sorun yok..." Bu kısa bahanem işe yaramış olmalıydı çünkü kaşlarının eski halini almasını izlemiştim. Gözleri cidden parlıyor gibiydi...

"Sehun..." Bakışları başka yöne dönüktü, sanki birazdan söyleyeceklerinden utanıyormuş gibi. "Bundan sonra benim erkek arkadaşım olur musun?"

Kibarca gülümsedim. "Zaten öyleyim."

-

**_çok çabuk bitmedi mi jsksjs_ **   
**_ belki _ ** **_devam hikayesi gelir?¿_ **


End file.
